Besos a escondidas de este amor prohibido
by Crisst
Summary: Bella acaba de llegar a Forks, pero sufre un accidente de coche en el que acaba desangrándose, ello atraerá la atención de un vampiro de pelo cobrizo que no solo se enamorará de su sangre. Todos Vampiros
1. El final y el comienzo de la nueva vida

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Capítulo 1:El final y el comienzo de la nueva vida.

Bella POV

Tras mucho meditarlo, decidí finalmente mudarme a Forks con mi padre. No es que me agradara la idea, pero mi madre se merecía ser feliz con su marido; y una hija de por medio significa muchas complicaciones. Además mi padre me echaba de menos, y aunque me costara aceptarlo yo a él.

Fue una despedida triste, mi madre lloraba mucho, la iba a echar tanto de menos, y también a Phil, su nuevo marido. Pero tenía que hacerlo, así que me subí al avión sin volver la vista atrás. En Phoenix dejaba a mi familia, mi rutinaria vida antisocial, y el sol, a él también lo echaría de menos en Forks.

Charlie, mi padre me esperaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Fuimos en el coche patrulla, mi padre es el sheriff, hasta Forks. Sin conversaciones, ni silencios molestos, simplemente sin decir nada. Yo era así porque lo había heredado de él, si no había nada que decir, ¿para qué abrir la boca?

Mi habitación estaba tal y como la dejé seis años atrás, no sabría decir si era algo tierno o simplemente patético. Deshice mis maletas mientras mi padre pedía pizza para cenar. No había llevado mucha ropa, la de invierno principalmente; sobretodo llevaba libros, me encanta leer, aunque solo pude traer mis favoritos, unos treinta. Pero uno en especial entre todos ellos, el que venía en mi bolso de mano, Cumbres borrascosas. Adoraba aquel libro, por mucho que leía no había historia que me gustara más que aquélla.

Al día siguiente mi padre me tenía una sorpresa, me llevó a La Push, al puerto. Allí vivía un gran amigo suyo, Billy Black. Yo jugaba con sus hijas cuando venía a Forks. Billy tenía una enfermedad que le mantenía en una silla de ruedas desde hacía años. Él y el que supuse que era su hijo nos esperaban en la puerta de su casita.

-Hola Bella, qué alegría verte. Tu padre estaba muy emocionado de que vinieras.-comentó Billy.

-Hola Billy, yo también tenía muchas ganas de volver.-mentí.

-¿Te acuerdas de Jacob, Bella?-me preguntó mi padre.

-Levemente.-admití yo mientras enrojecía.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Seis años por lo menos. Además hemos cambiado mucho, bueno tú no tanto, te sigues poniendo roja como siempre.-se rió Jacob, lo que hizo aumentar mi rubor.-Bueno, vamos a darle su sorpresa, ¿no?

-Es cierto, vamos al garaje.-propuso Billy y yo les seguí confusa.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece?-me preguntó mi padre, yo no sabía a qué se refería hasta que golpeó la camioneta roja que había en el garaje.-Tu regalo de bienvenida.

-¿Para mí?-pregunté emocionada.

-Claro, necesitabas un coche, y Billy me hacía buen precio.-contestó Charlie.

-No tenías que hacerlo. Sabes que pensaba pagarlo yo.-le regañé.

-Soy tu padre, Bella, estoy en mi derecho de comprarte un coche.-bromeó él y yo me reí.

-Gracias, me encanta.

-Está algo vieja, pero Jake es un gran mecánico y la tiene en buenas condiciones.-dijo Billy haciendo que la oscura piel de Jacob se coloreara.

Nuestra visita al hogar de los Black terminó antes de lo esperado porque llamaron de la comisaría a mi padre.

-Creo que tendrás que volver sola a casa en tu nueva furgoneta.-se apenó mi padre.-¿Sabrás encontrar el camino?

-Sí tranquilo, no habrá problema.-contesté.

Me gustaba conducir aquella camioneta, quizá fuera vieja, ruidosa y robusta, pero era muy personal. Comenzó una tormenta, típica de Forks, mientras volvía a casa. Apenas si veía algo con toda aquella agua. Fue entonces que la furgoneta derrapó y me salí de la carretera durante la curva, con tal mala suerte que fui a empotrarme contra la ladera de la montaña. Pero podría haber sido peor, de haber sido unos metros más a la derecha habría caído al mar por el acantilado. Los sistemas de seguridad de un auto tan viejo son escasos, por lo que me estampé contra el volante, rompiéndome seguramente algunas costillas en el camino. Los cristales de la luna delantera explotaron contra mi cara rajándome la piel. El frenazo me había roto el brazo derecho y creo que también una pierna. Sangraba por todas partes, estaba empezando a marearme. Abrí, como pude, la puerta del coche, y me dejé caer fuera sobre la tierra mojada. Grité de dolor cuando conseguí extraer mi cuerpo entero de la furgoneta.

Me quedé tendida en el suelo, mientras las gotas de lluvia y las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, esperando que pasara alguien y me ayudara, pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

Empezaba a volverse todo negro, el dolor iba desapareciendo, me sentía como si flotara, como si desapareciera. Lo último que recuerdo es un hermoso pelo cobrizo, reluciente por las gotas de lluvia, y unos preciosos ojos dorados que mostraban dulzura a la vez que ferocidad.


	2. Irresistible

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Capítulo 2: Irresistible

Edward POV

Emmett y yo salimos de caza por el bosque. Tenía un gran alce desangrado entre mis manos cuando escuché un estruendoso golpe. Me acerqué al lugar del que provenía aquel ruido. Escuché unos débiles sollozos, inhalé aire y entonces fui incapaz de concentrarme en nada más. Era un olor irresistible, jamás había olido nada igual, parecía que me llamara. Corrí hasta encontrarme una camioneta roja estampada contra la ladera de la montaña. El olor de la sangre se hacía más fuerte.

Giré y allí estaba ella, el motivo de mi sed. Era una chica delgada, pequeña. Un cabello largo y marrón le caía enmarañado por el cuerpo. Estaba muy malherida, su sangre cubría todos los alrededores. Lloraba y jadeaba de dolor, no le quedaba mucho. Me acerqué más a ella, estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, si se dormía no despertaría.

Entonces aparecieron dos deseos en mi cabeza, beber la deliciosa sangre de aquella chica que tanto me llamaba, o salvarla. Finalmente la quemazón de mi garganta se vio superada por la presión de mi corazón.

Cogí su débil cuerpo entre mis brazos, ella ya estaba cerrando los ojos, y posé mis dientes sobre su hermoso cuello. Su sangre sabía deliciosa pero me obligué a apartarme de ella y dejar que el veneno siguiera su curso hasta transformarla en lo que yo era.

-Edward, ¿qué ocurre?-me preguntó Emmett que apareció por detrás de la camioneta.

Le mostré el cuerpo de la muchacha que sostenía en mis brazos.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó con unos ojos como platos.

-No la he matado, la he transformado.-le expliqué.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él.

-No lo sé.-admití.-Su sangre olía tan bien, iba a matarla, pero cuando le estaba mordiendo supongo que volvió la cordura a mí y me arrepentí.-le mentí.

-¿Qué crees que dirán en casa cuando se enteren?

-No lo sé, pero nuestra familia lo entenderá.-le aseguré.

-¿Y ella?

-Se lo explicaré, espero que también lo entienda.-deseé.

-Sabes que es muy territorial, no le hará ni pizca de gracia.-me recordó Emmett.

-Ya lo resolveré. Ahora debemos encargarnos de esto. Cuando encuentren la camioneta y que ella no está, sospecharán.

-Podríamos arrojarla al agua, pensará que la marea se llevó a la chica.-sugirió Emmett.

-No es mala idea.-reconocí.

-¿Sabes quién es?-me preguntó.-No la he visto nunca por aquí.

-No estoy seguro. Pero en el instituto escuché que venía una nueva chica al pueblo, Isabella Swan.

-¿La hija del sheriff?

-Eso parece.-respondí.

-Él no cesará su búsqueda, Edward. Tiene los suficientes medios para organizar una búsqueda a gran escala.

-Pues tendremos que ocultarla muy bien.-repuse.-Comencemos por la camioneta y todos los rastros que queden aquí de ella.

Arrojamos la furgoneta por el acantilado y limpiamos las manchas de sangre que quedaban en los alrededores.

Echamos a correr por el bosque hasta llegar a casa. Alice salió a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Se lo has contado a alguien?-le pregunté.

-No, aún no.-respondió.

Entramos en la casa y todos los ojos se volvieron hacía mí y hacia la chica.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Edward?-se acercó preocupada Esme.

-La chica chocó contra la montaña, y Edward no pudo resistir el olor de su sangre. Pero finalmente se detuvo antes de matarla del todo.-se adelantó a responder Emmett.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí.-mentí yo.

-Pero...

-Lo siento Carlisle.-le interrumpí.-Sé que te he decepcionado.

-Bueno, te has arrepentido a tiempo.-me recordó Esme.-Ella habría muerto.

-Esme lleva razón.-me consoló Carlisle.-Bueno demos un rodeo, a ver si alguien ha descubierto algo de lo ocurrido.

-Edward y yo nos quedaremos cuidando de ella.-dijo Alice, y todos salieron corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Dónde están el resto?-le pregunté a mi hermana.

-Jasper llevó a las chicas de compras a Portland, no llegarán hasta la noche. Pero, no me desvíes del tema. ¿Por qué estás mintiendo, Edward?

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté.

-En ningún momento te arrepentiste de matar a la chica, porque en ningún momento decidiste hacerlo. Estabas decidido a salvarla desde el momento en que la viste. No te he visto convertirte en un asesino, desde el principio la vi a ella con nosotros. ¿Por qué les mientes a los demás?

-No lo sé, simplemente sentí que debía salvarla. Pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros. Prométemelo, Alice.-le pedí.

-Está bien, si es tan importante para ti.-respondió.

Entonces un fuerte grito nos alertó a Alice y a mí de que la transformación había comenzado.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Me han hecho mucha ilusión^^ Ya sabéis cualquier comentario, opinión...Botoncito verde


	3. Dolor físico y emocional

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Me ha emocionado recibir tantos reviews, hay gente que tiene dudas sobre si Bella pasará toda la historia sufriendo. A ver os aviso esta historia es un drama ambos sufrirán, pero hay de todo, y a decir verdad yo también odio que sea Bella la que vaya suplicando a Edward así que os aviso que esto no tiene nada que ver ^^.

________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 3: Dolor físico y emocional

Bella POV

Una densa oscuridad me invadía. No podía recordar bien qué es lo que había ocurrido, solo podía ver esos preciosos ojos. Quizá había muerto y me había encontrado con un ángel, pero ¿qué ocurría ahora? ¿Por qué no sentía nada? ¿Por qué no veía nada?

Tenía miedo, no había nada a mi alrededor, ¿dónde estaba mi hermoso ángel? ¿me había abandonado? Pero supe que no era así al escuchar una melodiosa voz:

-Lo siento, pronto pasará el dolor.-me susurró.

Tenía que ser la voz del ángel, era tan hermosa...Pero no sabía a qué se refería, ¿qué dolor?

Y entonces comenzó. Me avergoncé de mí misma por quejarme de no sentir ni ver nada, esto era mucho peor. Parecía como si mi sangre fuera lava ardiente, cada latido de mi corazón insuflaba más lava a mi cuerpo y me hacía estremecerme de dolor una y otra vez. Creo que estaba gritando, pero era difícil saberlo, en mi cabeza solo escuchaba mis latidos, sonaban tan fuerte y dolían tanto.

-Sé que es insoportable, pero pronto pasará.-me consoló el ángel.

¿Qué me había hecho ese ángel? Pensaba que no podían hacer daño, que eso lo hacían los demonios. Pero, después de todo, el ángel más hermoso de todos, Lucifer, era el mismísimo diablo. ¿Era así? ¿Era la hermosa voz del demonio? No, eso no era posible, él me había salvado, ¿no? Quizá todo este dolor fuera para un fin mayor, como cuando te sacan una muela, duele, pero te ahorra semanas de sufrimiento.

Pero el dolor no cesaba, todo mi cuerpo ardía una y otra vez. Sentía que quería beber agua helada para calmar el calor que me recorría las venas.

-Tranquila, ya queda poco.-repitió el ángel.

¿Cuánto queda?¿CUÁNTO QUEDA? Me daba igual, si era para un bien mayor, no podía más. ¡MÁTAME!¡NO PUEDO MÁS!

Pero esas palabras solo las podía gritar en mi mente, porque no podía hablar. ¿Por qué me dejaban sufrir? La muerte no podía ser peor que esto, ¿por qué no lo detenían de una vez? Que me clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón, que me cortaran la cabeza pero que acabara este sufrimiento.

Entonces el torturador latido de mi corazón se fue haciendo más lento, como si se estuviera durmiendo, y el dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Era como si por fin hubiese podido beberme esa agua helada que tanto había deseado. La fuerza fue volviendo a mi cuerpo, casi podía notar como despertaba.

-El proceso casi ha acabado.-anunció el ángel.

Podía sentirlo tan solo a unos metros de mí, ¿cómo podía saber yo que estaba ahí? ¿cómo sabía que había exactamente siete personas fuera de esta habitación aunque a ninguna le latía el corazón? Notaba incluso sus pisadas, podía olerlas. Empecé a notar unas sensaciones completamente nuevas, me sentía como si acabara de nacer, como si fuera alguien totalmente nuevo.

Entonces la oscuridad fue desapareciendo y al fin abrí los ojos. Allí estaba él, aquellos ojos, el hermoso pelo cobrizo. No me había equivocado, la voz armoniosa era del ángel.

-Bienvenida.-me saludó.

-Hola.-contesté. Y me di cuenta de que esa no era mi voz.-¿Qué ha ocurrido?¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Es un poco largo de explicar, pero tenemos tiempo. Intenta tranquilizarte por favor.-me suplicó.

-Recuerdo el choque con la camioneta, ¿qué ocurrió después?-le pregunté.

-Te lo contaré todo, Isabella, lo prometo.

-Bella, por favor, ¿sabes mi nombre? ¿Estoy en un hospital o algo así? ¿Está mi padre por aquí?-pregunté atropelladamente.

-No, esto va a ser muy duro, pero no podrás ver a tu padre. Ahora eres alguien totalmente diferente, Bella.

-¿Quién eres?¿De qué estás hablando? Estás empezando a asustarme.-contesté.

-Me llamo Edward. Tranquila, vamos a ayudarte. Voy a estar contigo, es mi culpa que te haya ocurrido esto. Quería salvarte pero creo que me equivoqué.-se lamentó.

Estaba asustada, pero me esperanzaba saber que él estaría a mi lado, después de todo era mi ángel de la guarda, ¿no? Tendría que cuidar de mí.

Rozó débilmente mi mejilla pero quitó rápidamente la mano cuando unos pasos se acercaron a la habitación. Una hermosa mujer, pálida, de pelo rubio rojizo, labios gruesos y sensuales, piernas interminables; toda una modelo. Edward se levantó y se acercó a ella. La mujer pasó el brazo por la cintura de mi ángel.

-Pos fin se ha despertado.-dijo la rubia con una hermosa voz.-¡En que lío te has metido, cariño!-se rió dirigiéndose a Edward y entonces se inclinó sobre sus pies para besarle.

-Pórtate bien.-le suplicó Edward.-Está muy asustada. Por favor, Tanya.

Ya sabéis quién era la chica territorial que se había con Rosalie ^^, os puedo asegurar que odiaréis a este personaje, pero no os angusties, Bella no estará sola.


	4. Una gran verdad y una pequeña mentira

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 4: Una gran verdad y una pequeña mentira.**

Edward POV

Podía sentir la mirada profunda de Bella clavada en mí y en Tanya. Me giré hacia ella y solo podía ver dolor en su rostro. Pero no podía leer nada, ¿por qué no podía leer su mente? ¿qué tenía ella de especial?

-Tengo que hablar con Bella, ¿nos disculpas Tanya?-le pedí educadamente.

-¿Bella? Bonito nombre.-se burló Tanya dirigiéndose a la neófita.

-Me gusta mi nombre, aunque después de todo el dolor que me habéis hecho pasar os podíais haber molestado en averiguar quién era.-repuso hostil Bella.

-Está furiosa pero se mantiene calmada, ¿es Jasper quién está haciendo esto?-me preguntó Tanya.

-No, él está fuera.-respondí impresionado por el autocontrol que mostraba para ser una neófita.

-Quiero explicaciones, ¡ahora!-exigió Bella. Me di cuenta de que esa hostilidad no la había mostrado al principio, solo cuando Tanya entró en la habitación.

-Bien, te lo contaré todo.-accedí.-¿Tanya?

-¿Acaso no puedo enterarme de lo que ocurre aquí?-se enfadó.

-¿Por favor?-supliqué.

Tanya bufó y se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo gruñir las bisagras del despacho de Carlisle. Giré el rostro hacia Bella que tenía una postura a la defensiva con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el rostro tenso. Yo suspiré y me dispuse a comenzar.

-Sé que esto es difícil de creer, pero eres un vampiro ahora, igual que todos nosotros.-le expliqué.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando?-gritó.-Mira he tenido un accidente, he pasado mucho miedo, y lo que quiero es volver a casa. Y tú vienes a burlarte de mí, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Me di cuenta de que la teoría no serviría de mucho así que quizá con la práctica comprendiera. Cogí uno de los bisturís de Carlisle y se lo di. Ella me miró expectante.

-Intenta cortarte con él.-le ordené. Ella lo intento y fue como pasar una pluma por el acero.-Rómpelo, ahora.-ella se mostró incrédula al principio pero después lo colocó entre sus manos y el bisturí se quebró en pedazos.

-¿Cómo es posible?-se sorprendió.

-Te lo he dicho, somos vampiros. Ahora eres fuerte, ágil, rápida...Ningún humano podrá compararse a tus nuevas habilidades. Eres diferente en muchos aspectos, no solo en las capacidades, también tu aspecto, tu voz...Pero hay normas, los humanos no pueden saber nada sobre nuestra especie. Es por eso que no puedes ver a tu padre, él notaría tus cambios y tú no puedes contárselo. Hay algunas cosas más, tu corazón ya no late, no te alimentarás más que de sangre. Todas las funciones humanas han desaparecido, incluidos el sueño y la reproducción.

-Y, ¿cómo me convertí en esto?-preguntó. Al principio se había mostrado sorprendida incluso contenta por su nueva fuerza pero ahora estaba triste, incluso furiosa.

-Yo, yo, lo siento. Habitualmente mi familia y yo nos alimentamos de animales. Pero después del accidente tu sangre estaba por todas partes. Yo capté el olor y no pude contenerme. Lo siento, no puedo explicarte hasta qué punto.-volví a relatar la mentira.

-Tú, ¿me hiciste esto?-me gritó.

-Lo lamento.-repetí.

-¿Crees que con eso basta? Me lo has arrebatado todo, ¡mi vida! ¿Y lo único que dices es que lo sientes? Aléjate de mí, déjame irme.-me ordenó. La sujeté por las muñecas para retenerla, aunque ella era más fuerte que yo quizá se contuviera como había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas. Soy responsable de ti Ahora puedes resultar muy peligrosa para los humanos, y sé que tú no quieres hacer daño a nadie.-repuse.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!-me gritó fulminándome con la mirada.

Bueno, como ya veis las cosas entre Bella y Edward no han empezado demasiado bien, pero aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar ^^


	5. Querer llorar y no poder

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 5: Querer llorar y no poder**

Bella POV

Todo mi mundo acaba de caer por un precipicio, y yo estaba al borde del acantilado viéndolo caer. Nada podía hacer, todo estaba perdido. Edward empujó mi vida por ese precipicio.

Seguíamos forcejeando, pero él no me dejaba irme, me sujetaba las muñecas con fuerza. Pero entonces descubrí que era más fuerte que él, y en un arrebato de ira y fuerza lo lancé contra la pared. Cuando lo vi allí me sentí culpable por un momento, pero la furia volvió a mi ser y no le tendí una mano para levantarse.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó un hombre pálido y rubio en la puerta.

-Nada.-se apresuró a responder Edward.-Está un poco enfadada.-brotó un rugido de mi pecho.

-No es para menos, ¿no crees?-preguntó otra chica rubia, de pelo largo, cuerpo escultural, otra modelo.

-No os pongáis a discutir, por favor.-suplicó el hombre rubio.-Bella debería ir a cazar.

-Sí, llevas razón.-acordó Edward.-¿Me acompañas?-me preguntó.

-No voy contigo a ninguna parte.-le gruñí. Su mirada se tornó triste.

-Iré con ella.-contestó otra voz cantarina por detrás de la chica rubia.

Una nueva chica, bajita, de pelo erizado apareció por la puerta. Todos se habían mostrado distantes conmigo, pero ella se acercó sin dudar.

-Soy Alice.-se presentó.-Puedes confiar en mí, Bella. No voy a hacerte daño. Voy a enseñarte a alimentarte.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté.

-¿Notas esa quemazón en tu garganta?-preguntó y yo asentí.-Es la sed, necesitas beber sangre. Voy a enseñarte a cazar.

Aquello me pareció una locura, pero realmente el ardor en mi garganta empezaba a volverse insoportable.

-Está bien.-accedí.

Alice salió de la casa y yo le seguí los pasos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba en una mansión en mitad del bosque hasta que salimos. Una gran extensión de árboles se mostraba ante nosotras. Entonces Alice echó a correr y desapareció como un borrón. Volvió a aparecer delante de mí.

-Vamos, corre.-me alentó.

-Yo no puedo correr tan rápido.-repuse.

-Sí que puedes.-discrepó mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Volvió a echar a correr y yo la seguí. Fue magnífico, era incluso más rápida que ella. No me cansaba, no me molestaba el azote del viento. Era mi nueva naturaleza.

Alice me llevó hasta una manada de alces en el oeste. Me enseñó a saltar sigilosamente sobre ellos antes de que escaparan. Fue fácil. Al principio estaba tan poseída por mis instintos que no tenía ni que pensar lo que hacía, pero después volvió la cordura a mí. Y encontré mis manos y mi ropa llenas de sangre, y un pobre animal muerto a mis pies.

Me repugné a mí misma, era un monstruo. Lancé un sollozo y me alejé del pobre animal temblándome las manos. Me dejé caer contra el tronco de un árbol. Alice se acercó a mí con un gesto de disculpa.

-Siento un escozor en los ojos.-gemí.

-Es porque no puedes llorar. No puedes producir lágrimas.-me explicó.

-Ni siquiera puedo llorar. Solo puedo gritar y matar.-escupí.

-Él lo lamenta mucho.

-Ahora soy un monstruo sin sentimientos. Una bestia que asesina a pobres alces. Que no puede acercarse a su familia. Que no tiene nada.-sollocé.

-Nos tienes a nosotros.

-Ni siquiera sé quiénes sois.-repuse.

-Aún no lo somos, pero algún día seremos tu familia.-me prometió.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya conoce a la encantadora Alice y aún le faltan el resto de sus hermanos, nos leemos ^^


	6. Un hombre roto de dolor

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

He visto que os alegráis de que actualice tan rápido pero no me cuesta nada subir los capítulos porque ya están escritos, yo en realidad voy escribiendo por el número 23 y aún quedan muchas cosas en la historia.

Capítulo 6: Un hombre roto de dolor

Edward POV

Aproveché que Bella se había marchado de casa con Alice para averiguar si tenían pistas sobre Bella, Jasper me acompañó. Nos escondimos en la comisaría, atentos a cualquier cosa que dijeran.

-Charlie, probablemente ella cayó al agua.-le dijo su ayudante Mark.-Lo siento, pero llevamos tres días buscándola y solo apareció su camioneta en el mar. Además hay todas esas huellas de un accidente en el borde del acantilado.

-No voy a rendirme hasta encontrarla.-protestó Charlie.

-Solo encontrarás un cadáver, no te martirices más.-le rogó Mark.

-Es mi niña, si ha muerto quiero darle un funeral como es debido.-sentenció.

-Está bien, seguiremos buscándola.-le dijo Mark antes de marcharse.

"No es justo"-pensó Charlie.-"Apenas si pude tenerla, y me la han arrebatado. ¡Mi niña! Solo tenía 17 años, y yo apenas si pude conocerla. No es justo, no es justo, no es justo. Bella..."

Aquel hombre se caía a pedazos, creo que su uniforme era lo único que lo mantenía en pie y su obcecación por encontrar el cuerpo de su hija, para despedirse de ella, para ver por sí mismo que su pequeña estaba muerta.

-Edward, no te mortifiques.-me rogó Jasper que notó mi sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Un nuevo efluvio llegó hasta mí, era asqueroso, como un perro mojado. Entonces entró Jacob Black a la comisaría.

-¿Habéis sabido algo?-gimió Jacob.

-No, no hemos encontrado nada.-respondió Charlie.

-¡Maldita sea!-golpeó la pared frente a él dejando una huella en ella.-Esto es culpa mía.-sollozó.

-No lo es, Jake.-le consoló el sheriff.-No fue culpa del auto, había mucha agua, la camioneta derrapó.

-No debimos dejarla marcharse sola con aquel aguacero.-gimió.

-De eso solo yo tengo la culpa. Su primer día aquí y ya la abandono.-susurró Charlie.

-Tenías obligaciones.-le recordó Jacob.

-Mi única obligación era Bella, ya no tengo nada más.-repuso.

-No hables así, aún podría estar viva.-suspiró Jacob. Entonces levantó su nariz olisqueando.-¿Qué es ese olor?

-¿Olor? Yo no huelo nada.-replicó Charlie.

"Vampiro"-pensó Jacob.

-Vámonos de aquí.-le urgí a Jasper.

Volvimos a casa. Bella y Alice ya habían vuelto. Bella giró el rostro en cuanto yo aparecí y volvió al bosque. Yo la seguí sin pensarlo. Ella comenzó a correr pero no tardé en alcanzarla. Pero entonces ella se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-sollozó.

-Ya te lo dije, no pude evitarlo.-le recordé la mentira.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿por qué te detuviste? Si tanto anhelabas mi sangre, ¿por qué no la bebiste toda?-me preguntó.

-Porque recuperé la cordura, supongo. Me arrepentí de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mi padre solía decirme que no te debes de arrepentir de las cosas hasta que las hayas hecho. Pero en tu caso creo que habría hecho una excepción. Ahora seré yo quien te de un consejo a ti, Edward. La próxima vez que pierdas la razón no dejes las cosas a medias, no obligues a más gente a odiarte como lo hago yo ahora mismo.-me ordenó con los ojos llameantes.


	7. Una nueva familia

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Capítulo 7: Una nueva familia

Bella POV

Tuve que volver a la mansión Cullen antes de que ellos me llevaran a rastras. Alice me acompañó a una habitación en el tercer piso, junto a la de Edward y Tanya. En la habitación no había absolutamente nada, no podía ir a casa a por mis cosas, yo no tenía absolutamente nada, excepto a Edward y a Tanya en la habitación contigua para que me restregaran el gran amor que se tenían.

Siendo humana nunca pensé que una persona pudiera estar más de un día sentada en el suelo, inmóvil, tan solo mirando sus manos.

-No te vas a convertir en una humana por mucho que esperes.-se burló Tanya desde mi puerta.

-¿No tienes una hermosa existencia que disfrutar en vez de estar aquí amargándome la mía?-le pregunté hostil.

-Menos chulerías, niña. Soy bastante más mayor que tú y eso me da más sabiduría y experiencia. Podría acabar contigo en un suspiro, y así los problemas de Edward se acabarían y tú dejarías de martirizarte por haber acabado así. Tendrías el final humano que no se te cumplió, la muerte.

-¡Basta Tanya!-le gritó Esme.-¿Es que no ves que lo está pasando mal?¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada?-la reprendió.

-Esme eres la "madre" de tus niños, pero no la mía. No me hables así.-le ordenó Tanya.

-Justo porque no soy tu madre, tendrías que ser tu la que se avergonzara sola. A mí no solo me avergüenzas también me decepcionas. Si dices tener esa sabiduría de la edad, demuéstrala y deja a Bella en paz.-repuso Esme y Tanya la fulminó con la mirada.-Ahora, por favor.

Tanya bajó las escaleras y se marchó de la casa.

-Gracias.-le susurré a Esme con la cabeza apoyada sobre mis rodillas.

Ella se acercó a mí y se dejó caer a mi lado.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella. Pero seguro que Edward no quería herirte.

-Intentó matarme, pero se arrepintió.-contesté.-Quiso herirme y ahora tiene un problema que acarrear por culpa de ello.

-A decir verdad no creo ni la historia de Edward ni que tú seas un problema.-repuso Esme.

-¿Crees que Edward miente?-le pregunté incrédula.

-Sí, le conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que no sería capaz de hacer algo así, es demasiado bueno. Lo he criado como un hijo, y créeme, conozco a mi hijo. Tiene que haber algo más detrás de todo.-reflexionó Esme.

-No le conozco.-admití.-Supongo que puede que lleves razón, pero lo único que él me ha dado es dolor no puedes esperar que sienta algún cariño por él.

-No sé por qué miente, Bella. Pero sé que no quiere hacerte daño, por favor intenta perdonarle.-me rogó Esme.

-No te prometo nada.-contesté.-¿A ti...?-titubeé.-¿A ti te gusta ser vampiro?¿Te gusta esta vida?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.-respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora tengo todo lo que no conseguí como humana: un marido que me quiere y unos hijos maravillosos. A veces la vida inmortal no es una condena sino una segunda oportunidad.-me explicó.

-¿Les quieres como si fueran tus propios hijos?

-Sí, y ellos me tratan como una madre. Somos una familia, Bella, vampira, sí, pero familia. Y estaríamos encantados de que te unieras a ella.-me sonrió.

-Yo tengo una familia.-sollocé.-Pero no puedo acercarme a ella.

Esme me amparó bajo su brazo.

-Lo siento mucho, cielo.-me susurró.

Entonces noté la silueta de Edward en la puerta, Esme se giró para mirarle.

-¿Puedo robarte a Bella, Esme?-le preguntó y yo gruñí en respuesta.-Tengo algo para ti, por favor.-me suplicó.

-Confía en nosotros, Bella, por favor.-me rogó Esme.

-Está bien, ¿dónde vamos?-le pregunté a Edward.

-A ver a tu padre.


	8. Sin pensar

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 8: Sin pensar**

Edward POV

-¿Vamos a ir a ver a mi padre?¿De verdad?-se emocionó Bella.

-Sí, pero él no puede verte, ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunté y ella asintió resentida.

-Adiós, Esme.-se despidió de mi madre.

Salimos juntos de la casa, pero ella estaba demasiado emocionada para ir a una velocidad "normal", por lo que echó a correr por el bosque. Pero entonces se detuvo.

-No sé dónde puede estar ahora mismo, quizá me esté buscando o haya ido a la comisaría.-reflexionó.

-Ha vuelto a tu casa, sus compañeros le han obligado a que se marchase a descansar.-contesté.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-me preguntó.

-Porque estamos bastante cerca de tu casa, puedo olerle y también leerle.

-¿Leerle?-inquirió incrédula.

-Sí, yo puedo leer la mente de las personas.-le expliqué.

-¿En serio?¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

-Algunos vampiros tienen dones sobrenaturales, como yo, o como Alice, ella puede ver el futuro, y Jasper, él puede controlar las emociones ajenas.-contesté.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer nada.-replicó.

-No todos tienen poderes, supongo que es algo que está influenciado también por nuestra vida humana, algo especial que ya teníamos.

-Osea que estás diciendo que yo era una humana corriente y ahora soy un vampiro corriente.-bufó.

-No es eso lo que quería decir.-repuse.

-Bueno, vampiro "especial", ¿qué estoy pensando ahora?-inquirió.

-No lo sé. No puedo leer tu mente.-confesé.-Es la única que se escapa a mi poder.

-¡Oh! Entonces no soy un vampiro especial, solo raro.-volvió a bufar.-¡Dejemos esto ya y vayamos a ver a mi padre!-exigió.

Corrimos hasta su casa. Su padre estaba en la cocina. Bella se asomó por la ventana discretamente manteniéndose oculta de la mirada de su padre. Pero él no se daría cuenta, giraba una cuchara en un plato de sopa con la mirada perdida. Y entonces aquel hombre, un adulto, padre de familia, jefe de policía de Forks, comenzó a llorar abatido.

-Papá.-sollozó Bella rozando el cristal de la ventana.

Entonces aquel hombre levantó la mirada, con los ojos rojos, y la posó en la ventana, una milésima de segundo después de que nosotros ya hubiésemos desaparecido.

Bella se detuvo abrazándose fuertemente el pecho.

-Está sufriendo.-gimió.-Lo está pasando mal, y todo por mi culpa.

Se lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, pero finalmente me abrazó en busca de consuelo. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos apretándola contra mi pecho.

-Siento todo lo que te dije.-susurró.-Después de todo habría muerto de no ser por ti.-levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y me miró profundamente a los ojos.-Gracias.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar, solo pensaba en el hecho de que la tenía entre mis brazos, notaba su cuerpo contra el mío, sin distancia alguna entre nosotros. Sus ojos clavados en mí, y sin pensarlo me incliné y la besé.

Ella al principio se mostró confusa, pero después me devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Nuestros labios se movían concienzudos, unos contra los otros. Jamás había sentido un beso como ese, no se podía comparar a ninguna otra sensación, éramos solos Bella y yo, en un beso.

Bueno ya ha llegado el esperado primer beso, espero que os haya gustado ^^.

Sé que he tardado más en actualizar, pero tengo el examen de acceso a la universidad dentro de poco y estoy un poco agobiada.


	9. Explicar sin palabras

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Capítulo 9: Explicar sin palabras

Bella POV

Cuando él se inclinó para besarme pensé apartarme, pero le necesitaba, quería consuelo, por lo que le devolví el beso. Él me agarraba fuertemente por la cintura mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su rostro y su cuello. Entonces, demasiado pronto, se apartó.

-Yo, yo no debería haber hecho eso.-se defendió dándome la espalda.-Yo estoy con Tanya, la quiero.

-¿Me estás dando explicaciones a mí?¿O a ti?-le pregunté.-¿Por qué me besaste?

-No lo sé.

-Esa es la misma respuesta que me das siempre, Edward. Estoy harta.-le grité.-No me digas más que no lo sabes, sí que lo sabes.

-¿Por qué me has devuelto el beso?-contraatacó él.

-Yo he preguntado primero.-le recordé.

Se volvió de nuevo dándome la espalda y se apoyó sobre un árbol. Yo seguía inmóvil esperando una respuesta convincente. Se giró de nuevo para encararme. Pero no sé quedó donde estaba, avanzó hasta quedarse a apenas unos centímetros de mí. Podía notar su calor, su aliento en mis labios.

-No puedo explicarlo, pero si me has devuelto el beso de esa manera quizá lo entiendas.-agachó un poco más su cabeza hasta que casi nuestros labios se rozaban.-No te has apartado de mí, y dime, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo, yo.-tartamudeé. Me di cuenta de que las palabras no eran la mejor forma de contestar por lo que me alcé de puntillas y volví a besarle.

Edward me agarró con una mano de la cintura e introdujo la otra en mi pelo para acercarme más a él mientras mis manos reposaban en su pecho. Nos separamos lentamente. Abrí los ojos y él me estaba mirando.

-Creo que ahora has entendido lo que me ocurrió antes.-dijo y yo asentí.

-Es una sensación muy fuerte.-admití.-Jamás había sentido nada igual.

-Yo tampoco.-contestó.

-Espera, ¿ni siquiera con Tanya?-pregunté incrédula.-Quiero decir, que para mí fue mi primer beso, pero tú estás con ella, ¿no?

-¿Ha sido tu primer beso?-inquirió.-¿Soy el primer hombre que besas?-yo asentí un poco avergonzada.-¿Nunca tuviste esa experiencia siendo humana?-negué con la cabeza.

-De haber sabido que era algo tan bueno quizá hubiera mostrado algún interés.-me burlé, pero entonces recordé algo.-Pero no me has respondido, ¿no sientes esto cuando besas a Tanya?

-No, es muy diferente.-admitió.

-¿Mejor o peor?-pregunté.

Él volvió a darme la espalda pasándose la mano por la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Bella, no puedes contarle esto a nadie. Yo estoy con Tanya, llevamos muchísimo tiempo juntos. No quiero arruinarlo.-me pidió.

-Claro, yo solo fui una distracción. La que de verdad importa es Tanya.-sollocé.

-Bella, no es así, no lo entiendes. No puedo traicionarla.-repuso.

-Creo que ya lo has hecho, la traicionaste a ella y a mí.-iba a interrumpirme pero le detuve.-Pero tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. La gente no tiene por qué enterarse de que tu lista de errores sigue aumentando.-rugí.


	10. Disculpas y confesiones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 10:Disculpas y confesiones

Edward POV

Volvimos a casa en silencio. Estaban Alice y Jasper, los demás habían salido de caza. Bella subió aprisa las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación sin decir nada.

-Está muy dolida.-notó Jasper.-No solo dolida, está destrozada.-se corrigió.

-¿Por qué no subes con ella e intentas ayudarla?-le sugirió Alice.

-Supongo que ahora es una de nosotros.-dijo Jasper.

-Lo es.-le sonrió Alice.

Jasper subió a la habitación de Bella y en cuanto cerró la puerta Alice me agarró por la camisa.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto, Edward?-me preguntó furiosa, era evidente que sabía lo que había ocurrido.

-Yo no pude controlarme.-contesté apenado.

-Primero tu historieta de la conversión, y ahora esto.-repuso furiosa.-Le estás haciendo daño, Edward.¿Por qué?

-Ella me abrazó y yo sentí algo muy fuerte cuando la tuve tan cerca. Y la besé.-confesé.

-Pensaba que querías a Tanya.-me reprochó.

-Y la quiero.

-Y, ¿qué pasa con Bella?¿es un juego?

-Claro que no.

-Edward, ella está mal. Ya tiene suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para que tú la líes aún más. Aclárate tus sentimientos antes de involucrarla a ella. Se acabó el ser tan impulsivo.-me ordenó.-Si le haces daño a esa niña te las verás con Esme y conmigo.-me amenazó.-Ahora, sube a disculparte.

Me soltó la camisa y me indicó con la mano que subiera las escaleras. Tenía razón por lo que le hice caso y subí. Llamé a su puerta justo antes de que Jasper saliera.

-¿Podemos hablar, Bella?-le pregunté desde la puerta. Ella volvió el rostro sin mirarme.

Entré y cerré la puerta.

-Lo lamento. Muchísimo. Solo te estoy hiriendo desde que apareciste en mi vida. Te juro que no volverá a pasar nada así. Mantendré las distancias, te lo prometo. Perdóname.-le supliqué. Ella volvió a mirarme.

-Edward, ¿me pides perdón por besarme o porque estás con Tanya?-preguntó.

Realmente no sabía qué responder. No me arrepentía del beso, había sido magnífico. Había sentido cosas que no podía ni explicar. Pero sabía que estaba mal, Tanya y yo llevábamos años juntos y yo no podía engañarla ahora.

Me quedé mudo mirándola.

-Eso pensaba.-repuso ella ante mi silencio.-Entonces, ¿sientes algo por mí?

Tampoco sabía qué contestar a eso. Desde el primer momento en que la vi apareció algo en mí, sufrí por su desprecio, y el beso había sido un momento mágico...

-Eso creo.-admití.-Pero no importa, no volveré a herirte, da igual lo que yo sienta.

-¿Y lo que siento yo?-preguntó ella.

-¿Sientes algo por mí?-pregunté curioso e incluso algo emocionado.

-Eso creo.-citó mis palabras.-Pero no importa, no me siento capaz de perdonarte ahora mismo.

-¿Crees que con el tiempo podrás?-le pregunté.

-El tiempo no cura las heridas, son las acciones que se hacen en el tiempo.-argumentó.

-Conseguiré que me perdones.-le prometí.

-Y, ¿para qué?-repuso.

-Porque no puedo soportar que me odies. Sé que está mal, pero me duele tu dolor, Bella. Sobretodo porque soy culpable de que sufras.-contesté.

-¿Te importa dejarme sola?-me pidió y yo asentí pero me detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta.-Pero no me contestaste, ¿mejor o peor?

-Increíblemente mejor contigo.-confesé.


	11. La sorpresa

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 11: La sorpresa **

Bella POV

Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo, pero su respuesta "increíblemente mejor contigo" me había trastocado. No podía odiarle, lo llevaba intentado desde que le conocí, y en ningún momento tuve éxito. Solo fingí sentir desprecio hacia él, pero no se puede odiar a un ángel. Pero tampoco te puedes enamorar de él, es algo inalcanzable.

Él estaba con Tanya, la quería. Pero me había besado, no sabía qué pensar, y todo lo que me había dicho...

Durante años mi madre solía decirme que las mujeres teníamos tendencia a enamorarnos de lo incorrecto y sufrir; me reía de ellos, pero qué razón tenía.

Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta. La otra modelo rubia, según Alice me había contado se llamaba Rosalie, entró en mi habitación.

-Hola Bella.-me saludó.-Yo soy Rosalie, la hermana de Edward y Alice.

-Me han hablado de ti.-contesté.-Encantada.

-Igualmente.-forzó una sonrisa.-Quería hablar contigo. Sé cómo te sientes. Yo me vi en una situación parecida a la tuya. Perder toda tu vida humana, tu familia...Es horrible. Es terrible lo que Edward te hizo. Después de todo Carlisle lo hizo por compasión hacia mí, pero lo de Edward es abominable. No creo que puedas perdonarle en toda la eternidad.

-Ya le he perdonado.-la interrumpí. Ella me miró incrédula.

-¿Por qué?-gritó.

-Él cometió un error, lo lamenta y se ha disculpado.-expliqué.

-¿Y eso es suficiente?¿Una disculpa?-se exasperó.

-No puede hacer mucho más.-repuso.-Y, olvidando sus motivaciones, si no fuera por él estaría muerta. Le debo la vida-admití.

-Pero te ha condenado.-replicó.

-O quizá no. En mi vida humana no hice nada que tuviera valor, quizá esto sea una segunda oportunidad.-contesté recordando las palabras de Esme.

Ella se levantó dispuesta a irse. Pero se detuvo en la puerta, volvió su rostro hacia mí, girando toda su larga cabellera rubia que cayó sobre su espalda.

-No sé que es más triste, si que tu vida humana fuera tan patética que prefieras ser vampiro o que se supone que tengo que alegrarme por ello.-escupió y se marchó tras lo que apareció Alice que fulminó a Rosalie con la mirada.

-Bella, ven a mi habitación, tengo que enseñarte algo.-me urgió con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo.

-Está bien.-accedí y fui tras ella.

Sacó decenas de prendas de un montón de bolsas de ropa que había sobre su cama.

-Pero, ¿qué es todo esto?-le pregunté.

-Necesitas ropa.-contestó feliz.-Y yo adoro comprar. Ahora pruébatelo todo.-me ordenó sonriente.

-Y, ¿no podíamos hacer esto en mi cuarto?-inquirí viendo las pilas de ropa.

-¡Qué más da!Deja de quejarte y empieza a cambiarte.-volvió a ordenarme.

Pasamos bastante rato hasta que me probé todo lo que Alice había traído. Me acompañó a mi habitación para colocarlo en el armario y al abrir la puerta no pude creer lo que encontré.

Edward no estaba esperando en mi dormitorio, era el "mío", idéntico al que tenía en casa de Charlie. La cama, los adornos, incluso mis peluches. Y lo más importante, mis libros. Eran los mismos exactamente.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-exclamé emocionada.

-He copiado tu habitación, he comprado muebles iguales, la ropa de cama, aunque no tenga mucho sentido, pero pensé que te gustaría.-me explicó Edward.

-Me encanta.-respondí aún sin palabras.

-Bueno, hay algo diferente.-cogió uno de los libros.-Este libro de "Cumbres borrascosas" no está tan desgastado como el tuyo. Pero intuyo que serás capaz de dejarlo igual.-bromeó.

-Es que me encanta.-me defendí.

-¿Las acciones consiguen curar las heridas?-me preguntó y yo asentí débilmente.

-Edward, ¿por qué haces todo esto?-le pregunté antes de que se fuera.

-"¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida!¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!"-citó las palabras de Heathcliff y se marchó con una sonrisa triste.


	12. Guiarse por el corazón

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 12: Guiarse por el corazón.**

**Edward POV**

Hacía tiempo que dejaba de pensar en cuanto a Bella se refería, solo podía actuar. La electricidad que surgía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella me hacía casi imposible resistir la distancia entre nosotros, pero me obligué a hacerlo. Después de todo, yo estaba con Tanya.

-Un bonito detalle el que tuviste con la niña esa.-comentó Tanya ofuscada.-¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. Se lo he quitado todo, si puedo conseguir que por lo menos se sienta como en casa...-contesté.

-Sigo sin entender por qué se tiene que quedar aquí. Ya sabe como cazar, como comportarse...No te necesita para nada, ¿por qué sigue en nuestra casa?

-Porque ahora es parte de mi familia. Y no se irá de esta casa si no es por su propia voluntad.-repuse.

-La voluntad es voluble, tú solo déjalo de mi mano. Se habrá ido antes del mediodía.-amenazó.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo, Tanya.-la fulminé con la mirada.-Durante años acepté la dependencia que tus hermanas tenían de ti sin abrir la boca porque ellas eran tu responsabilidad, pues Bella es la mía y no voy a desentenderme de ella.-repliqué y me marché de la habitación.

Tanya pasaría la noche sola, una noche más sin sexo, a mí no me importaba, quizá a ella sí. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Bella apoltronada en el sofá mirando la televisión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-No podía dormir.-bromeó.

-Yo tampoco.-le seguí el juego.-Pero no entiendo, pensé que te gustaba tu habitación.

-Sí, me encanta.-se apresuró a responder.-Pero pensé que Tanya y tú ibais a..., bueno ya sabes. Y no quería escucharlo.

-No te tienes que preocupar por eso.-le aseguré.-Es más probable que escuches a cualquiera de mis hermanos.-y como si hubiese encendido un interruptor fuertes jadeos llegaron desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Vaya!-se rió Bella.-Creo que esto es demasiado para mí, voy a salir a dar un paseo.¿Puedo?-me preguntó.

No lo habíamos dejado estar sola ni un momento, y menos alejarse de la casa. Seguía siendo muy peligrosa, después de todo.

-Es decir, prometo no alejarme, en serio.-me rogó.

-Preferiría acompañarte, ¿te importa?-inquirí.

-En absoluto.-me sonrió.

Salimos de la casa huyendo de mis lujuriosos hermanos y nos adentramos en la paz del bosque corriendo.

-Me encanta la velocidad. Jamás en mi vida humana pude competir en ningún deporte porque era demasiado torpe y ahora puedo hacer tantas cosas.-se rió.

-¿Una carrera?-le propuse.

Corrimos por todo el bosque compitiendo. Fue divertido, y era tan agradable oírla reír. La dejé ganar en varias ocasiones, para escuchar sus carcajadas más a menudo.

-Soy más rápida que tú.-dijo.-Apuesto a que no podrías atraparme.

-Te cogeré.-le aseguré.

-Inténtalo.-me retó y echó a correr de nuevo.

Salí detrás de ella riendo hasta que la alcancé cerca del riachuelo. Me abalancé juguetonamente sobre ella y caímos juntos sobre la hierba. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, nuestros labios a apenas unos milímetros. Podía olerla, sentirla...Mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos que me miraban con deseo.

-No deberíamos hacer esto, está mal.-comentó.

-Lo sé.-repuse.-Pero lo que siento es más fuerte que mi razón.-contesté y me incliné besando sus suaves labios y dejando que un centenar de sentimientos me embargaran. Ya no había solución, esto ya no tenía arreglo:me había enamorado de Bella.


	13. Amor descontrolado

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo, pero no se considera lemmon, no hay escenas explícitas.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: amor descontrolado.**

Bella POV

Sentí los labios de Edward tiernos contra los míos. Era consciente de que él tenía novia, que tan solo hacía unos días que le conocía, que nada tenía sentido, pero todo daba igual, envolví su cuello con mis brazos y le devolví el beso.

Atrapó mi labio superior con sus dientes y yo deslicé mi lengua por su labio, él sabía tan bien. Su lengua se abrió paso hasta mi boca acariciando suavemente la mía, ahora sí que podía notar su sabor, era delicioso.

Noté sus manos en mi cintura indecisas agarrando el borde de mi camiseta. Abrí los ojos y me miraba con lujuria, seguramente la misma que había en mi cuerpo. Levanté mis brazos y él se deshizo de mi camiseta dejándome en sujetador. Volvió a besarme de nuevo, pero sus labios se fueron deslizando por mi cuello.

-Eres tan hermosa.-suspiró en el hueco de mi garganta.

En esta ocasión fui yo la que agarró el borde de su camiseta, y al igual que hice yo, levantó sus brazos para ayudarme a quitársela, mostrando un pecho perfecto, con unos músculos tan bien definidos que de seguro se podría secar la ropa en esos abdominales. Me estaba volviendo una pervertida, pero con ese cuerpo delante no podía evitarlo.

Volvió a recostarse sobre mí y a besar mis labios apasionadamente. Después se deslizó por mi garganta, siguió bajando besando mi pecho. Pasó sus manos por mi espalda y abrió el cierre del sujetador dejando mis pechos al descubierto. Besaba mi ombligo mientras su manos acariciaban mis pechos, se me escapó un pequeño gemido que le hizo mirarme y volver a besarme en los labios.

Nuestras bocas se mostraban apremiantes de la otra, yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda y su pecho acariciándolos, mientras el hacía lo propio con mis pechos y mi vientre. Sus manos se fueron deslizando más abajo mientras nos besábamos, hasta que finalmente se encontró con el cierre de mi pantalón, pero no lo abrió.

-¿Quieres hacer esto?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Quité las manos de su espalda y las coloqué sobre las suyas abriendo finalmente el cierre del pantalón. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Bajó mis pantalones, que arrastraron mis zapatos con ellos, dejándome tan solo con unas minúsculas braguitas. Sus labios volvieron a besar mis pechos, mientras yo entre pequeños gemidos abría su pantalón. Finalmente él se quedó sobre mí solo con sus boxers.

Había sentido cosas totalmente nuevas desde que era vampiro. Mi fuerza, mi velocidad, mi agilidad...Pero todas ellas carecían de sentido al lado de todo lo que Edward me había hecho sentir, mi primer beso, la primera caricia, y el hacer con él el amor en mitad del bosque no se podía comparar a ninguna otra. Había placer, necesidad, pasión. Entre jadeos y las innumerables veces que dije su nombre alcancé el orgasmo, sintiéndome en un paraíso particular, solo para Edward y para mí.

Besó mis labios y como si lo sintiera en lo más profundo de su alma susurró.

-Te quiero, Bella.

* * *

Sé que este capítulo es un poco corto, pero ha pasado lo que muchas personas ya estaba esperando, avisé que no habría sexo explícito, esto es un rating T, siento si alguien quedó defraudado.


	14. No querer despertar de un sueño

Bueno, al fin he vuelto de mis vacaciones en París, han sido geniales y vengo preparada para seguir con mis fics, espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque es muy corto. ^^ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 14: No querer despertar de un sueño**

**Edward POV**

¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de acostarme con Bella, en mitad del bosque. Había perdido la cabeza, ¿en qué pensabas, Edward?

Pero no podía arrepentirme, acababa de sentir cosas totalmente nuevas. En muchas ocasiones había tenido sexo con Tanya, pero con Bella había hecho el amor. No tenía comparación.

Ella seguía recostada sobre mi pecho, sentía su pelo removerse contra mi piel cuando la brisa nos golpeaba.

-¿Bella?-la llamé. Ella volvió sus preciosos ojos hacia mí y olvidé todo lo que iba a decir.

-¿Si?-me sonrió.-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

-Sé que tú nunca habías estado con nadie, y me preguntaba...No sé, si te ha gustado, es decir, si era así como esperabas que fuera.

-No.-contestó rotunda y mis ojos se dilataron por el pánico.-Ha sido aún mejor.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro sin que pudiera detenerla. Se irguió un poco para posar sus labios sobre los míos. Le devolví el beso de buena gana acariciando su mejilla con mi mano, la otra seguía en la parte más baja de su espalda, acercándola a mí.

Pero entonces se apartó y me miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Edward, ¿qué va a ocurrir ahora?-me preguntó.

-No lo sé. Yo quiero a Tanya, pero lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte. No puedo negarlo, te quiero.-musité.

-¿Vas a dejarla?-inquirió acariciando mi rostro. Yo giré el rostro para besar la palma de su mano.

-Creo que es lo correcto.-respondí.-Pero entiéndeme, han sido muchos años con ella. Dame algo de tiempo, por favor.-le rogué. Ella no parecía contenta con la idea.

-¿Cuánto es "algo de tiempo"?

-Bella, por favor. Entiende que llevamos más de 6 años juntos. Ella se vino de Denali dejando a su familia para unirse a la mía. Se ha hecho a todo. Será muy difícil para ella. Dame tiempo para prepararla.-imploré.

-Está bien, lo comprendo.-aceptó.-Pero entiende que yo no soporto la idea de verte con ella, es superior a mí. Si te toca es probable que me lance a su cuello.-yo me reí.

-Bella en 6 años, Tanya no ha conseguido atraerme ni la milésima parte de lo que tú lo has hecho en unos días.-repuse.-Soy tuyo y lo seré para siempre.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometeré con una condición:que tú seas mía también.

-Siempre he sido tuya, Edward.-contestó.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Todos en tu familia están casados, excepto tú, incluso cuando llevas 6 años con Tanya, ¿por qué?

-Porque te seguía esperando a ti.-concluí.


	15. Lobos en el bosque

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 15: Lobos en el bosque **

**Bella POV**

Realmente si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño que nadie me despertara. Todo había sido mágico, durante mucho tiempo, como todas las adolescentes pensé cómo sería mi primera vez. Quería lo típico, un chico del que estuviera enamorada, un sitio precioso y que fuera una experiencia magnífica y llena de amor. Y yo había tenido mucho más aún.

Pero ahora venía la parte mala, debía fingir que nada de esto había ocurrido, que no amaba a Edward, que nada de esto era real. Por lo menos hasta que dejara a Tanya, me costaba hacerme a la idea de volver a verle con ella, pero él acababa de elegirme a mí. Ella llevaba 6 años con él, yo apenas unos días, y sin embargo, ya se había decidido por mí. La idea me hinchaba el corazón y me hacía sonreír.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegamos a la mansión. La familia Cullen pululaba por la casa mientras Edward y yo entramos.

-Buenos días.-saludó Edward.-¿Dónde está Tanya?-preguntó al no verla ni "oírla".

-Oh, hijo, se ha marchado.-respondió Esme.-Dijo que quería ver a sus hermanas y pasaría unos días en Denali.-explicó.-¿Os habéis peleado, Edward?

-Algo así, bueno no importa, ya hablaré con ella cuando vuelva.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó Emmett impaciente.

-¿Adónde?-pregunté.

-A cazar, ya va siendo hora.-contestó la pequeña Alice.-Vosotros también vendréis, ¿no?

-Pensaba que ellos habían ido a cazar durante la noche.-repuso Emmett.-¿Dónde estuvieron durante toda la madrugada si no?

-Tan solo estuvieron corriendo, Bella no se hace a la idea de no dormir en las noches. Pero tampoco le parece correcto matar animales mientras duermen, eso es deplorable.-respondió Alice.

-¡Vaya, cuánto sabes Alice!-se rió Emmett.

-Yo sé todo lo que ocurre en esta casa.-y me lanzó una mirada significativa.

¡Alice lo sabía! Ella nos había visto, ¿qué íbamos a hacer?¿Se lo contaría a Tanya? Pero ella era mi amiga, ¿no? Alice era mi hermana, no podía hacerme eso.

-Bueno, vámonos.-anunció Rosalie bajando por las escaleras.

Su familia y yo salimos al bosque. Jamás les había visto cazar a todos juntos, era un espectáculo para la vista. Edward era como un felino, era hipnotizante observarle cazar con sus gráciles movimientos.

Pero entonces un nuevo olor llegó hasta nosotros, no era agradable, me recordó al olor de los perros cuando estaban mojados. Y se aparecieron ante nosotros seis enormes lobos. Nos observamos durante unos momentos, entonces Edward se colocó delante de mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Uno de los lobos, el más enorme de ellos, con un pelaje rojizo, soltó un escalofriante aullido. El que se mostraba como jefe a la cabeza le gruñó, y el lobo dejó de aullar.

Pero el lobo de pelo rojizo seguía rabioso, se acercó más a nosotros mostrando sus enormes dientes. Y entonces, como si de un hechizo se tratara, sus patas pasaron a ser piernas, sus pezuñas eran manos, y se fue convirtiendo en un joven muchacho, pero no era cualquiera, era Jacob, el hijo de Billy, la última persona a la que había visto siendo humana.


	16. Una amenaza apestosa

Lamento mucho el retraso, pero una tía a la que quiero muchísimo está enferma y la van a ingresar para hacerle pruebas y estoy bastante ajetreada con todo y preocupada, perdonadme si no actualizo mis historias demasiado rápido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Una amenaza apestosa**

**Edward POV**

Ahora sí que teníamos problemas, nos habíamos encontrado con la manada de los quileute, y Jacob había visto a Bella.

-¿Bella?-preguntó esperanzado y aterrado a la vez-Bella, ¿eres tú?

Bella me miró sin saber qué responder.

-Sam, es ella, está viva.-pero entonces se detuvo al darse cuenta de que eso no era del todo cierto.-¿Eres una de ellos?-gritó exasperado.-¿La habéis mordido?

El silencio se mantuvo por parte de mi familia, entonces el líder, Sam, recobró su cuerpo humano para hablar, pues no sabía que yo podía leer su mente.

-¿Habéis quebrantado el tratado?-preguntó Sam.

-Esperad antes de hacer juicios, por favor.-suplicó Carlisle.

-Montasteis toda la pantomima de la camioneta para que pensáramos que hubo un accidente, malditos parásitos.-gruñó Jacob.

-No es así.-intervino Bella.-El accidente ocurrió de verdad. Estuve a punto de morir, pero me salvaron.

-¿A qué precio, Bella?-rugió el licántropo.

-Al precio de no morir con 17 años.-repuso ella.

El silencio volvió a hacerse patente en el bosque.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora?-preguntó Carlisle a Sam.

-No lo sé. El tratado no contempla esto, hablaremos con el consejo y deliberaremos. Volvamos a casa.-ordenó a su manada y volvió a la forma lobuna, Jacob le siguió.

"¿Estás loco, Sam?¿Vas a dejarles irse de rositas?"-preguntó Jacob mentalmente.

"Claro que no, volvemos a casa a reorganizar al resto de la manada. Volveremos después y acabaremos con ellos."

"Pero Sam, después de todo, ellos le salvaron la vida."-repuso Embry.

"Si cada vez que alguien está a punto de morir ellos lo transforman esto sería un nido de sanguijuelas, no podemos permitirlo."

"Y, ¿qué pasa con Bella?¿La atacarías, Jacob?"-le preguntó Embry.

Tenía la esperanza de que el aprecio que tenía por ella le permitiera salvarse de la masacre que los licántropos pretendían hacer. Pero su respuesta lo echó todo por tierra.

"Esa ya no es Bella"

Se marcharon del bosque dejándonos a mi familia y a mí estupefactos.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora, Alice?-le preguntó Carlisle.

-No lo sé, no puedo ver nada.-gimió mi hermana.

-¿Edward?-se volvió mi padre a mí.

-Tenemos que marcharnos ya.-exigí.

-¿Nos atacarán?-preguntó Jasper, asentí.

-La manada por completo, han ido a buscarlos.-respondí.

-Podemos vencerles.-apostilló Emmett.

-No pienso arriesgarme.-repuso Carlisle.-Vámonos.

-¿Adónde?-inquirió furiosa Rosalie.-Esta chica no ha hecho más que traernos problemas, buen trabajo Edward.-comentó sarcástica.

-¿Te parece el momento para ese comentario, Rose?-la reprendió Esme.

-Tanya está en Denali, quizá deberíamos ir allí, ¿no, hijo?-me preguntó Carlisle.

Me volví hacia Bella y ella asintió distraidamente.

-No hay tiempo que perder.

Echamos a correr por los frondosos bosques de EEUU hasta atravesar la frontera. Nos detuvimos antes de llegar a Denali. Mi familia se separó para cazar y yo me quedé solo con Bella.

-Lamento todo esto.-me disculpé.-Sé que debes estar muy confusa. Pero te lo puedo explicar todo. Mi familia y los quileute teníamos un tratado por el cual ellos no dirían a nadie lo que éramos y nosotros no atacaríamos a nadie.

-Y tú lo rompiste al morderme.-adivinó ella, yo asentí.-Edward, ¿pudiste leer la mente de Jacob?-volví a asentir.-¿Él estaba dispuesto a matarme por ser lo que soy ahora?-no respondí solo la miré fijamente a los ojos y ella comprendió.-Entonces quizá haya sido mejor que me aleje de mi padre, él también me odiaría.-gimió.

-No, Bella.-me acerqué para abrazarla.-Él jamás podría odiarte, ni siquiera Jacob lo hace, son solo...Naturalezas.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?-me preguntó.

-A reunirnos con la familia de Tanya, no viven lejos de aquí.-contesté.

-¿La familia de Tanya?-preguntó incrédula, yo asentí.-P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O.

* * *

Bueno ya veis que esto va cada vez a peos y lo que queda, porque Tanya y sus hermanas todavía no han dicho la última palabra.

Espero que os esté gustando, me ilusiona mucho ver mi entrada de emails llena de avisos por la gente que me agregais a favoritos. Sé que los capítulos que subo de esta historia no son muy largos, pero como ya os comenté esta historia ya la tengo escrita hasta otros capítulos más adelante, prometo que cuando termine de subir esos capítulos los siguientes serán más largos.


	17. Situaciones incómodas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Situaciones incómodas**

**Bella POV**

Habíamos llegado a Denali, para encontrarnos con la familia de Tanya, ¿podía haber un plan mejor?

Pero si era la única solución para mantener a salvo a los Cullen debería aceptarla.

La casa de los vampiros era grande, pero no tan hermosa como la nuestra, no tenían tan buen gusto como Esme. 5 vampiros salieron a la puerta a recibirnos, cuatro eran mujeres y había un hombre alto y moreno que sostenía a una de las mujeres por la cintura.

-Carlisle, no esperábamos vuestra visita.-dijo el hombre.

-Lo sé, Eleazar, la situación nos ha obligado.-respondió Carlisle.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Tanya abalanzándose sobre Edward.-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, tranquila, estamos bien.-la calmó Edward.

-Contadnos qué ha pasado.-pidió Tanya.

-Los licántropos se han enterado.-escupió Rosalie mirando en mi dirección.-Y como se ha incumplido el tratado estaban dispuestos a matarnos así que tuvimos que huir para evitar el enfrentamiento.

-Bueno, supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo.-admitió Tanya.-Los errores siempre acaban saliendo a la luz.

¿Acaba de llamarme error? ¿Esa vampira rubia de tres al cuarto a la que su guapo novio desde hacía seis años había despreciado por estar conmigo, una chica a la que él había salvado y apenas conocía de unos días, me llamaba a mí error? Me entraron ganas de saltar a su cuello, pero lo olvidé cuando me di cuenta de que Edward no me había defendido, ni siquiera su rostro había cambiado, eso dolió tanto.

-Bueno esta es vuestra casa, acomodaos.-nos ofreció la mujer al lado de Eleazar.

-Muchas gracias, Carmen.-respondió Esme.

Los Cullen se fueron adentrando en la casa, pero yo permanecí en donde estaba observándoles. ¿Esperaban de verdad que entrara en la casa de Tanya y su familia y me acomodara? De "mi gran amiga" Tanya. Su comentario de antes había dejado claro que era solo el comienzo, la guerra había estallado.

Pero entonces llegó a mi mente un pensamiento, ¿y si ella llevaba razón? ¿y si yo era el error?¿merecía la pena combatir en esa guerra contra Tanya? Ella era su novia, yo simplemente la otra. Dios mío, mi primer novio y yo solo soy la otra y encima muerta. Si mi abuela llevaba razón cuando decía que había gente que nacía con estrella y otros nacían estrellados. ¿Quién decidió que yo no podía nacer con estrella? ¿por qué siempre me tocaba sufrir a mí? Y entonces lo supe, sufrí al llegar a Forks porque YO había decidido que era mejor para mi madre, sufrí al saber de mi no muerte porque YO decidí coger mi nuevo coche en mitad de la tormenta y sin conocer el camino y sufro al amar a Edward porque YO decidí estar con él. Bella Swan todo ha sido siempre culpa tuya, siempre te equivocas, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?

Y me respondió otra persona a mi lado que me agarró del brazo llevándome dentro de la casa de Tanya.

-Si de verdad le quieres lucha por él.-me susurró Alice para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

* * *

Esto solo es un comienzo de lo que le espera a Bella en la casa Denali, os aseguro que aún quedan muchas cosas por delante.


	18. Silencios dolorosos

Hola! Siento que este capítulo sea tan cortito, pero es el capítulo previo a la tempestad, como compensación intentaré subir muy pronto el siguiente ^^, bueno aquí os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

Algunas personas me han pedido el enlace de la otra web donde subí estos capítulos, pero creo que es innecesario porque ya estamos muy próximos a alcanzar el mismo número de capítulos, así que solo paciencia por favor, subiré deprisa.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: silencios dolorosos.**

**Edward POV **

Cada momento en casa de Tanya era un suplicio, no podía acercarme a Bella y Tanya cada vez se mostraba más cariñosa conmigo y yo podía ver el dolor en los ojos de mi ángel, era como una puñalada. Ella no debía sufrir, todo era culpa mía. Pero tampoco Tanya tenía que pagar por mi imprudencia, ¿no?

Intentamos adaptarnos lo mejor que pudimos, pero echábamos de menos nuestro hogar en Forks. Veía a Esme muchas veces paseando melancólica, Alice y Jasper parecían también desanimados. En cambio, Rosalie, que al principio se mostraba tan molesta, ahora parecía estar en el paraíso, o simplemente disfrutaba de mi dolor.

Bella se mantenía cada vez más alejada, las hermanas de Tanya hacían todo por marginarla, y poco a poco se fue quedando sola, y yo impotente la veía sin poder hacer nada. En el momento que pensé poner fin a las cosas Tanya me hizo ver que no podría:

-Tanya, no sé si es buena idea que permanezcamos en tu casa.-confesé cuando estábamos solos.

-Edward, nos necesitáis. No tenéis a dónde ir, esta casa es muy grande. Además si los lobos deciden atacaros estando solos podría ser muy peligroso. Es evidente que ganarías, pero perdiendo alguien, imagínate la maternal Esme, la menuda Alice, o la débil Bella...

Ella apartaba sus pensamientos de mí, pero me daba la impresión de que lo sabía todo y pretendía acorralarme, y a decir verdad, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Había mencionado a las tres personas a las que protegería hasta mi muerte.

Tuve que resignarme y cerrar la boca, incluso cuando veía los desprecios de Tanya y sus hermanas hacia Bella, solo Alice salía en su defensa:

-Y, ¿por qué os sigue la neófita a todas partes?-preguntó Irina.-¿Es vuestro perrito faldero? ¿Por qué no se busca una vida?

-Llevas razón hermana.-apoyó Kate.-Ella solo le roba tiempo a Edward de estar con Tanya.

-¡Callaos ya!-intervino Alice.-Ella es parte de nuestra familia, y nadie a quien se tenga aprecio es un perrito faldero ni roba tiempo. Ella es uno de los nuestros, es una Cullen.

Bella la miró con un poco de brillo en los ojos, pero su mirada seguía siendo triste.

-Gracias, Alice.-musitó Bella.

-Solo eres una niña, podrías ir a un instituto y tontear con los niños de tu edad. Ahora que eres hermosa e irresistible te lo pasarás genial.-comentó Kate.

-Es solo una neófita, podría atacar a alguien, o a muchos, ¿y si intervinieran los Vulturis?-se escandalizó Carlisle.-¡La matarían!

-Tranquilízate Carlisle.-le calmó Kate.-Como tú mismo has dicho, es SOLO una neófita.

* * *

Bueno, ya habeis visto lo encantadoras que son las hermanas de Tanya.

Intentaré subir mañana o pasado, ¿os parece bien?


	19. Decisiones

Bueno, como prometí, he tardado menos en actualizar, a partir de ahora va a empezar todo a ponerse muy negro, no solo para Bella, sobretodo par Edward. Nos leemos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 19:decisiones**

**Bella POV **

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos en Denali, pero por primera vez en mi vida inmortal descubrí lo que significaba eternidad y el tormento. Cuando iba al instituto había chicas crueles que te marginaban o te molestaban, pero la humillación a la que las hermanas de Tanya me sometían a diario era demasiado. A veces sentía que perdía todo mi autocontrol y a matar a una de ellas, pero sabía que aquello no sería buena idea, los Cullen necesitaban su ayuda en caso de que los lobos atacaran, así que a mí me tocaba quedarme calladita ante sus groseros comentarios.

-Isabella, ¿tú nunca fuiste a un baile de graduación?-me preguntó Kate. Ignoré el hecho de que usara mi nombre completo, el cual odiaba, y solo negué con la cabeza.-Es muy triste que hayas perdido esa experiencia.-comentó con sorna, no había pena alguna en sus palabras.

-Míralo por este lado, Kate, habría sido mucho peor para ella vivir esa experiencia cuando nadie la invitara al baile. Sólo mírala.-se carcajeó.

-¿Qué se supone que tiene que mirar?-intervino Emmett enfadado.-¿Lo hermosa que es? Es uno de los rasgos vampíricos, todos somos hermosos. Pero yo la vi cuando era humana, incluso a punto de morir ella seguía siendo preciosa. No os vi a ninguna de vosotras antes de convertiros.-miró a las hermanas con burla.-Pero si era peor de lo que sois ahora realmente no hubiera merecido para nada la pena.

-¡Emmett!-le regañó Rosalie por su comentario.

-Tranquila Rosalie.-le siseó Alice.-Emmett solo ha dado su opinión, como otros muchos hacen aquí y sin que les importe los sentimientos de los demás.

Rosalie y las hermanas salieron de la habitación y me quedé sola con Emmett y Alice.

-No deberías haber hecho eso Emmett.-musité.-Ahora te quedarás una semana sin sexo.-los hermanos se rieron.

-Prefiero pasar un año sin sexo a tener que ver como maltratan a mi hermana una y otra vez.-repuso.

-¿Acabas de llamarme hermana?-me emocioné.

-Claro Bella. ¿Acaso tú no me consideras tu hermano?-me hizo un puchero adorable.

-¡Oh claro que sí!-le contesté abrazándolo.

Fue uno de los momentos más hermosos que tuve en mi vida de vampira, todos los demás habían sido con Edward, el cual llevaba sin hablarme o tocarme tanto tiempo que yo temía que me hubiera olvidado. Después de todo lleva varios años con Tanya y conmigo apenas unos días, quizá lo que tuvo conmigo fue solo un idilio de pasión y a quien realmente amaba era a Tanya.

Las dudas azotaban mi mente casi a diario y finalmente aquel día se resolvieron. Mi familia había salido de caza con Carmen y Eleazar, yo había ido durante la noche para dejarles intimidad a las parejas. Y ahora me encontraban en casa con Tanya, Kate e Irina, un sueño hecho realidad.

Bajaba las escaleras leyendo un libro que Eleazar me había prestado de su colección, de toda aquella familia Carmen y Eleazar eran los únicos que eran cordiales conmigo, entonces escuché un fuerte algarabío, risas, incluso alguien estaba saltando. Demasiado cotilla e incauta me acerqué a la habitación de Tanya para saber por qué tanta felicidad.

-Entonces, ¿lo ha hecho?-preguntó con emoción en la voz Irina.

-Sí, lo ha hecho.-contestó feliz Tanya.

-Dios mío, Tanya. ¡VAS A CASARTE CON EDWARD!-gritó Kate.

En ese momento escuché como mi mundo se desmoronaba, pero aún quedaba algo por caer que no tardaría en precipitarse.

-Al fin ha dado el paso, le ha costado.-se carcajeó Irina.

-Sí.-admitió Tanya.-Me confesó que hubo algo con Bella, pero que no sentía nada por ella, y que fue eso lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que era a mí a quien amaba y que era la hora de dar un nuevo paso en nuestra relación.

Ahora sí, todo había sido derruido. Quizá no pudieran llorar, ni morir de pena, pero puedo jurar que entre todos los escombros de mi mundo había una lápida con mi nombre bañada en lágrimas.

Seguí bajando las escaleras como una autómata, solo podía escuchar las palabras de las hermanas, Edward se casaba con la mujer que amaba, Tanya. En este cuento mi papel había terminado, la bruja mala debía dejar a la princesa y al príncipe ser felices y comer perdices, era hora de tomar una decisión y en realidad, no fue difícil.

* * *

Bueno ya veréis cuál es la decisión de Bella, en el siguiente capítulo ya sabéis que toca un Edward POV, el también sabrá su decisión y comenzará su sufrimiento.


	20. Desaparecida

Hola! Bueno no pensaba publicar hoy, pero como es mi cumpleaños y estoy de buen humor he decidido traeros un nuevo capítulo, sí hoy cumplo 18 años :), espero que os guste mi regalito^^

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: desaparecida**

**Edward POV  
**  
Mi familia y yo habíamos salido de caza con Carmen y Eleazar, Bella se había quedado en la casa con Tanya y sus hermanas, no me agradaba la idea, pero no podía decir nada.

-Edward, ¿cómo conociste a Bella?-me preguntó Carmen amigablemente, ella no mostraba la hostilidad del resto.

No sabía muy bien como empezar, cuando por fin iba a abrir la boca, Rosalie se me adelantó.

-Edward metió la pata hasta el fondo. Todos creyendo en su gran autocontrol y de repente un día encuentra una niña desangrándose y se lanza a por ella.-siseó.-Pero como es tan misericordioso.-ironizó,-decidió detenerse y dejar que la transformara.

Yo bajé la cabeza, avergonzado y entristecido. Carmen puso su mano en mi hombro para darme apoyo, pero no dijo nada, pero Eleazar no se quedó callado.

-Por lo menos se detuvo, Rosalie.-intervino.-Sé que no aprecias lo que somos, pero gracias a que Carlisle salvó aquel día tu vida, pudiste conocer el amor, y no quedaste solo como la niña bonita que murió violada en la calle y que nadie recordaría luego.

Ahora fue Rosalie la que agachó la cabeza.

-Eso ha sido cruel, Eleazar.-gruñó Emmett.

-Pero no por ello menos cierto.-repuso Alice.

-Dejadme en paz.-gritó Rosalie y salió corriendo por el bosque con Emmett pisándole los talones.

-No esperaba una actitud tan cobarde de su parte.-murmuró Esme.

-Ella solo es una niña consentida mamá.-dijo Alice.-La verdadera actitud cobarde es no pelear por lo que quieres, ver a diario como lo vas perdiendo y no hacer nada para remediarlo, ¿verdad, Edward?

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?-preguntó Carmen.

-¿El qué?-inquirió Carlisle.

-Que Edward ama a Bella.-contestó Eleazar.

No podía creer lo que oía, ¿cómo lo sabían? No me había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos, pero probablemente estaba demasiado absorto en los míos.

-Yo, yo...-no sabía qué decir.

-Edward, no te preocupes. Yo sé que amabas a Tanya, pero cuando encuentras a tu verdadero compañero para la vida inmortal ya nada puede cambiar eso.-me consoló Carmen.

-Edward, cuando yo trabajaba para los Vulturis tenía una relación con Heidi, estuvimos más de 50 años juntos...Nos enviaron a un "juicio" en mi tierra, en España, acudieron casi todos los vampiros de la zona, y allí vi a Carmen, mi mundo entero cambió. Yo tenía que estar con ella, por eso abandoné a los Vulturis no podía estar con Heidi sabiendo que amaba a Carmen, ellos habían sido mi familia por siglos, pero por amor verdadero hay que darlo todo, Edward.

-Sé que tenéis razón, pero es difícil...-titubeé. Iba a seguir hablando pero el chillido de Alice me interrumpió.

-Edward, ¡Bella se ha ido!

-¿QUÉ? ¿Adónde Alice? ¿Dónde está?-grité.

-No lo sé, veo muchos lugares, está deambulando, no sabe dónde ir.-respondió.

-Volvamos a la casa, quizá podamos seguir su rastro desde allí.-sugirió Jasper.

-Es una buena idea.

Echamos a correr hasta llegar a la casa, se oían grandes risotadas y se notaba un ambiente muy festivo.

-Lo conseguimos.-celebraba Kate.

-¿Qué conseguisteis?-pregunté yo entrando a donde estaban.

Se quedaron mirándome perplejas, Tanya intentó abrazarme pero me zafé. Mi mandíbula estaba tensa y no estaba para juegos.

-Amor, esa chica sentía algo por ti y debía dejarle las cosas claras.-contestó Tanya.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-inquirí furioso.

-Pensé que si ella creía que habíamos dado un paso más en nuestra relación decidiría apartarse.

-¿Qué clase de paso?

-Que íbamos a casarnos.-respondió.

-¿LE HAS HECHO CREER QUE TE PEDÍ MATRIMONIO?-grité encolerizado.

-Edward, era lo mejor, por fin se apartaría y podríamos volver a estar como antes.-repuso.

-Yo no quiero volver a estar como antes, es más no quiero volver a estar contigo, Tanya.-contesté.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó ella.

-Durante estas semanas he sido un estúpido, tenía el amor delante y he intentado huir de él, ahora voy a buscarla antes de perderlo, así que con tu permiso Tanya, me voy a buscar a Bella.-sin decir más salí de la casa para buscar a Bella con mi familia pisándome los talones.

* * *

Bueno, ya mucha gente había adivinado que ella se iba a ir.

En mi opinión tampoco es tan tan mala Tanya, ella quiere a Edward, ha estado con él durante 6 años, y de repente llega otra y se lo quita, es normal que intentara recuperarlo aunque con métodos poco apropiados XD


	21. Perdida

He tardado poco en actualizar, no os podeis quejar ^^. Y además he comenzado una nueva historia por si os quereis pasar a leerla, va a ser muy corta, en resumen trata de que Bella, Emmett y Alice se ven envueltos en un juego despiadado en el que un grupo de vampiros querrán darles caza, espero que os guste. Bueno y ya os dejo con el capítulo nuevo, sabreis donde acabó Bella.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 21:perdida**

**Bella POV**

Llevaba horas vagando, ya no sabía ni siquiera en qué estado estaba, pero debía seguir corriendo. Pero me di cuenta de que cualquiera podría seguir mi rastro, solo había una forma de que no pudieran seguir mi olor: el agua. Me guié por mi olfato hasta llegar al agua salada. No lo sabía pero éramos aún más rápidos en el agua, solo que mis nulos conocimientos de geografía no me habían hecho darme cuenta que no era un mar, sino un océano, estaba atravesando el océano Atlántico.

Pasaron horas, me sentía hambrienta, la sangre de los peces es asquerosa, ¿sangre fría? No, gracias. Después de nadar durante mucho tiempo pude divisar la orilla. Por suerte era de noche y no tenía que mantenerme oculta. Caminé hasta encontrar un frondoso bosque, esperaba que hubiera mucha fauna, estaba hambrienta.

Iba por mi quinto ciervo cuando sentí otro olor, todos mis sentidos me lo decían: vampiro. Salté rápidamente y me encaramé a las ramas altas de un árbol, pero él ya estaba allí esperándome. Era un hombre enorme, del tamaño de Emmett.

-Chi siete?

No entendía nada de lo que decía aquel hombre. En el instituto aprendí algo de español, pero no era ese idioma, aunque se parecía.

-Lei parla la mia lingua?

-¿Hablas inglés?-me preguntó en mi idioma con un fuerte acento. Yo asentí.-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunté yo.

-No te andes con juegos, niña, estabas cazando en nuestro territorio, debes ser tú la que se identifique.-me gruñó.

-¿Vuestro territorio?-pregunté.-¿Quiénes sois vosotros exactamente?

-Ven conmigo.-me ordenó.

Atravesamos una hermosa ciudad, habían conservado todo, parecía un escenario medieval. Seguí al vampiro hasta un enorme castillo. Una ciudad medieval, un castillo, ¿dónde estaban Blancanieves y los enanitos?

El edificio parecía un museo para turistas por dentro, pero entonces atravesamos un pasillo y entramos a una habitación que no era para nada para los turistas, o sí. Había cuatro cadáveres en el suelo, tres hombres de unos cuarenta años y una mujer de unos veinte, desangrados completamente. Y de pie observándome atentamente había seis vampiros.

-Di cosa si tratta? -preguntó uno de los vampiros, su rostro era hermoso pero atemorizaría al guerrero más valiente.

-Creo que es una vampira americana, mi señor.-contestó el vampiro que me había acompañado en mi lengua.

-¿Americana?-preguntó otro de los vampiros, su rostro tenía un aspecto extraño, su piel parecía caliza y parecía mucho mayor que el resto.-Veamos quién eres.-dijo y tomó mi mano. Frunció el ceño durante unos momentos y después la soltó.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó una vampira menuda y rubia.

-No puedo leer nada, fascinante.-contestó el vampiro que había tomado mi mano.

-No lo comprendo.-dijo otro de los vampiros de la sala.

-Ni yo Alec, pero parece ser inmune a mi don. ¿Os importaría probar vosotros?

-Por supuesto, maestro.-respondieron a coro los dos vampiros con rostro de niños. Clavaron sus miradas en mí como esperando que algo ocurriera, pero nada pasó.

-Increíble.-se asombró el anciano vampiro mientras yo seguía sin entender nada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me preguntó, o más bien ordenó, el vampiro joven y terrorífico.

-Bella, me llamo Bella.-susurré.

-Perdona los modales de mi hermano, Bella.-disculpó el anciano vampiro.-Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi y ellos son mi familia.

* * *

Bueno creo que ya todo el mundo sabe dónde está Bella XD, ahora sí Edward se dará cuenta de en lo que se ha metido y lo que le costará recuperarla, nos leemos y ya sabéis el botoncito verde me hace feliz ^^


	22. Sin respuestas

Hola, bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, intentaré no tardar con el próximo. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Sin respuestas.**

**Edward POV**

-Maldita sea Alice, ¿no ves nada?-le gruñí.

Jasper me sujetó por el hombro, me empujó hacia abajo y me obligó a sentarme.

-Tranquilízate y no le hables así a Alice.-me regañó.

Ella estaba ajena a nuestra conversación con la mirada perdida buscando alguna visión de Bella. Habíamos seguido su rastro desde la casa de Tanya, pero cuando llegamos al océano era imposible continuar, podía estar en cualquier parte.

-No consigo ver nada con claridad, hay muchos lugares, ella tampoco sabe dónde está ni adónde va.-murmuró Alice.

-¿Qué hacemos, Edward?-me preguntó Carlisle.

-Vosotros haced lo que queráis, yo seré el que vaya a buscarla, esto es asunto mío.-contesté.

-Ni lo sueñes.-repuso Alice.-Ella es de la familia, no vamos a abandonarla, quizá esté en peligro.

-Alice lleva razón, hijo.-admitió Esme.

-Esto es culpa mía.-me desesperé.

-En eso te doy la razón.-dijo Emmett que acababa de aparecer en la playa junto a nosotros, seguida de una muy ofuscada Rosalie.-Pero no por ello vas a hacer esto solo.

-¿Tu esposa quiere acompañarnos?-le pregunté a mi hermano. Pero fue ella quién respondió.

-No aprecio a Bella, pero Emmett quiere ir y yo iré con él. Porque eso es lo que se hace cuando realmente se ama a alguien Edward, se le apoya.-me siseó y, asombrosamente, me hizo darme cuenta de que me podía sentir aún peor.

-No ayudas, Rosalie.-la regañó Jasper al notar mis emociones.

-Basta de discusiones.-zanjó Carlisle.-Tenemos que hacer algo ya.

-Tardaremos una eternidad en encontrar algún rastro de ella, deberíamos separarnos.-sugirió Emmett.

-Sí, pero, ¿vamos a recorrer el mundo entero? Puede estar en cualquier parte.-nos recordó Jasper.

-Podría intentar acotar las opciones por mis visiones.-sugirió Alice.-Por lo que he visto podemos descartar los desiertos, los polos, los lugares muy fríos, parece un lugar cálido, hay bastante vegetación...

-Nos dividiremos por continentes.-dijo Carlisle.-Esme y yo nos ocuparemos de América, Alice y Jasper encargaos de Asia, Emmett y Rosalie para vosotros Europa y Edward se irá a Oceanía.

-¿Pretendes que rastreemos toda Europa?-se quejó Rosalie.

-Asia es aún mayor y nosotros no nos hemos quejado, Rose.-la reprendió Jasper.

-No empecéis otra vez.-les ordenó Esme.-Es hora de ponerse en camino.

Nos dispusimos a marcharnos pero Alice nos lo impidió.

-¡Esperad!-gritó.-Ha aparecido alguien, parece otro vampiro.-Pude verlo en la mente de Alice, era un vampiro enorme y no parecía amigable.-La llevan a alguna parte, parece un castillo.

Seguí observando todo lo que ocurría en la mente de Alice, como Bella seguía al vampiro hasta un aquelarre al completo. Vi como un vampiro más anciano se acercó a ella y le habló: "Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi y ellos son mi familia."

* * *

Ya lo saben, y por supuesto irán a buscarla, en el siguiente capítulo sabreis cómo le ha ido a Bella con los Vulturis, y sabreis mucho más sobre el personaje que más curiosidad me causa de esta familia: Marco Vulturi.

Ya sabeis el botoncito verde crea felicidad.

-Mierda.-fue lo único que acerté a decir.


	23. Mentor

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero acabo de mudarme a la universidad y estoy un poco ajetreada con todo, intentaré ponerme al día con todo, lo prometo. Bueno ya os dejo aquí el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 : Mentor**

**Bella POV  
**  
Estaba aterrorizada, rodeada de un enorme aquelarre de vampiros con el poder suficiente para deshacerse de mí en apenas unos segundos.

-No te angusties, pequeña.-me dijo Aro.-No te haremos daño, eres demasiado valiosa.

-¿Valiosa?-balbuceé insegura.

-Sí, eres inmune a nuestros dones, me pregunto qué límites tiene tu poder, quizá solo sea de un modo psíquico, quiero saber.

-Basta Aro.-le interrumpió otro de los vampiros.

-¿Qué ocurre Marco?-le preguntó el vampiro.

-Tú has reclutado a Jane, Alec, Renata, Demetri y Félix; Cayo tiene a Heidi, Santiago, Chelsea y Afton. Yo quiero a ésta.-ordenó señalándome.

-¿En serio?-Aro se mostró incrédulo.-Después de todo este tiempo...

-¿Por qué ella?-interrumpió Cayo.

-Eso es solo de mi incumbencia, hermano.-repuso Marco.

-Bueno, si es eso lo que deseas...-aceptó Aro.

-Bella, ven conmigo, por favor.-me pidió educadamente Marco.

Le seguí a través de los pasadizos, aquello era interminable, había tantas puertas y pasillos por todas partes, un laberinto en toda regla. Me preguntaba adónde me llevaba, y como si me hubiera leído la mente respondió.

-Mis hermanos y yo somos muy diferentes, por lo que dentro del castillo cada uno tiene su zona, nos reunimos casi exclusivamente para deliberar, el resto del tiempo cada uno lo pasa con los suyos en su zona del castillo.-me explicó.

Llegamos a un amplio patio rodeado de columnas presidido por una enorme fuente en la que se veía la imagen de cuatro ángeles apuntando hacia cuatro direcciones distintas con sus flechas.

-Todo esto es mi zona, bueno, ahora la nuestra.-me dijo.

-¿No hay nadie más en tu zona?-le pregunté.

El dudó durante unos momentos antes de responder.

-Bella, Cayo y Aro en sus zonas tienen a sus esposas y a aquellos vampiros que ellos han transformado o han decidido reclutar. Cuando yo era mucho más joven, acaba de unirme a mis hermanos vampiros, conocí a una mujer, era una humana, tan hermosa, no pude evitarlo, por muchas vampiras que viera no se podía comparar, cuando un vampiro encuentra su compañero es para siempre.-suspiró tristemente y continuó.-A mis hermanos no les parecía bien, les ofrecí dos opciones: o la aceptaban o yo me iba con ella. Decidieron que ambos nos quedáramos, tenían muchas ansias de poder y sin mí se verían en inferioridad. Pasó el tiempo y, milagrosamente, mi esposa Dydime, quedó embarazada. Estábamos entusiasmados, no se puede decir lo mismo de mis hermanos. Dydime estuvo a punto de morir durante su embarazo, pero era muy fuerte, durante el parto estuvo a punto de morir, pero justo cuando sacamos al bebé la transformé. Tuvimos una niña, Aishiel. Cayo y Aro vieron en mi hija una amenaza, Dydime y yo teníamos miedo por ella, así que decidimos que ella huyera con la niña y yo me quedaría con ellos para evitar que las pudieran encontrar algún día.

-¿Cuánto hace que no las ves?-le pregunté triste.

-Más de tres mil años.-contestó.-Me siento solo, pero no quiero la compañía de nadie más que ellas, no quiero transformar a nadie más, no quiero reclutar vampiros.

-Entonces, ¿yo...?-no comprendía.-¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?

-Tú me recuerdas mucho a ella.-respondió.-A Aishiel. Sé que no eres ella, pero me hace sentir bien poder ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Bella, no se te ofreció quedarte con nosotros, se te ordenó, porque atraes su atención. Habitualmente cuando quieren un vampiro Chelsea usa su poder y el vampiro accede encantado, pero tú eres inmune a él. Si yo no te hubiera reclamado ellos lo hubieran hecho y contra tu voluntad te hubieran convertido en una asesina o te hubieran matado si te negaras. Yo te ayudaré a salir de aquí, como lo hice con Dydime y Aishiel.-me explicó.

-Marco no hay nadie esperándome fuera de aquí. Me transformaron y perdí a mi familia, mi padre aún estará buscándome, estoy sola, igual que tú, si tú quieres me quedaría contigo.-ofrecí.

-¿Deseas quedarte?-yo asentí.-Está bien si deseas quedarte.

-Quiero aprender, pero no quiero ser una asesina.-aclaré.-Y creo que para eso no hay mejor mentor que tú.-sonreí.

-Seré tu mentor entonces.-me devolvió la sonrisa.


	24. ¿Algo podría salir peor?

Siento muchísimo tardar tanto en serio, pero mi tiempo está contado, la universidad, vivir lejos de casa y tener tanto trabajo me tiene hasta arriba y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para mis fics, pero NO LOS ABANDONARÉ JAMÁS, puedo tardar en actualizar pero las historias las terminaré, lo prometo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 24: ¿Algo podría salir peor?**

**Edward POV**

Que sea una broma, que sea una broma, que Bella no esté con ellos. Comencé a golpearme la cabeza contra un roble mientras mi familia me veía desconcertados.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Ya sé dónde está Bella.-informó Alice casi tirándose de los pelos.

-¿Dónde?-insistió Esme.

-Digamos que ha llegado hasta Italia y los Vulturis la han encontrado.-contestó.

El silencio que se formó entre mi familia fue solo interrumpido por un comentario de Emmett.

-No me jodas.

-Sí, esto se nos pone muy difícil.-concordó Jasper.

-Me da igual, yo voy a ir a buscarla.-dije sin pensarlo.-Puede que esté en peligro y si no lo está, lo acabará estando. Vosotros haced lo que queráis, no tenéis ninguna responsabilidad con ella, yo sí.

-Yo voy, soy su amiga.-se apuntó Alice.

-Es mi hermanita.-dijo Emmett.

-Somos una familia, y Bella es parte de ella.-apuntó Esme.

-Es solo una neófita, puede estar en peligro.-recordó Jasper.

-Somos responsables de ella y debemos protegerla.-sentenció Carlisle.

Nuestros ojos volvieron como siempre a nuestra "querida" reina de la belleza Rosalie. Ella se miraba las uñas distraídamente.

-Me sentiré culpable si los Vulturis la matan, iré con vosotros.-aceptó.

-Bien, entonces, vamos todos.-anunció Alice.-Por lo que veo no está herida ni en peligro, están cuidando de ella.

-¿Quién?-rugí.

-Marco la ha adoptado como su pupila, cuidará de ella.-contestó.

-Entonces, tenemos suerte.-admitió Carlisle.-Si tuviera que elegir a uno de los Vulturis que poseyera el don de la clemencia y el cariño es Marco. Y si la historia que me contó hace mucho tiempo es cierta, creo que tengo un plan.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Jasper.

Entonces lo vi todo en su mente, Dydime, Aishiel...

-Me encontré con ellas hace algún tiempo, Dydime no perdió el tiempo, formó un gran aquelarre de vampiros y están listos para cualquier ataque, quizá pudiéramos intentar un reencuentro.-sugirió Carlisle.

-Nos da más posibilidades.-admití.-¿Dónde está Dydime?

-En Bucarest, protegida por los aquelarres rumanos.-contestó.

-Creo que nos vamos a Rumania.-rió Alice.

Cogimos el primer avión hasta Londres y desde allí volamos a Bucarest. Las horas se me hacían eternas, Alice estaba harta de que permaneciera en su cabeza, pero necesitaba estar al corriente de sus visiones. Bella seguía a salvo, Marco cuidaba bien de ella, pero no podía fiarme de nadie, después de todo la persona que más la quería era la que más daño le había hecho: yo.

Llegamos a Bucarest al anochecer, lo que nos suponía una gran ventaja, no era necesario esconderse. Nos encaminamos al bosque de la antiguamente conocida como Transilvania, aquel lugar me ponía los pelos de punta, no literalmente claro.

Seguimos algunos kilómetros más hasta encontrarnos con una preciosa mujer morena, su pelo largo caía hasta sus rodillas, sus ojos eran de un azul realmente intenso. Iba acompañada de un vampiro de alto como Emmett, con pelo corto y ojos dorados como los nuestros.

-Vaya, tenemos compañía.-anunció la morena a su compañero.

-Aishiel has crecido mucho.-advirtió mi padre.

-Carlisle Cullen, ha pasado mucho tiempo.-le saludó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Me recuerdas?-preguntó él impresionado.

-Recuerda que semihumana o no, mi memoria es la propia de un vampiro, tan solo hace 300 años que nos vimos, y tengo 3000 años de recuerdos en mi cabeza.-rió ella complacida.

-Es cierto.-admitió él.-Esta es mi familia: Esme, mi esposa, y mis hijos Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward.-nos presentó.

-Encantada, yo soy Aishiel, como ya sabéis, y él es mi marido, Mordred.-el vampiro hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Querríamos ver a tu madre, si es posible.-pidió Carlisle.

-Por supuesto, ella se sentirá dichosa de volver a verte.-sonrió Aishiel.

Nos guió a través de la penumbra, entre los bosques, los abismos y los lagos, hasta que por fin llegamos al hogar de Dydime, sin duda había sabido esconderse, y por el aspecto de su casa se la veía preparada para la batalla.

Entramos y encontramos una gran reunión de vampiros, todos ellos nos veían curiosos, mientras nosotros seguíamos a Aishiel y Mordred. Nos llevaron hasta una habitación en lo más profundo de la mansión. Había dos guardas en la entrada, pero nos dejaron entrar sin problemas por ir acompañados de Aishiel. Finalmente nos encontramos cara a cara con la vampira. El aspecto de su piel era parecida a la de los Vulturis, como caliza que se deshace.

-Dydime, es un placer volver a verte.-saludó Carlisle a la vampira.

-También lo es para mí saludarte.-le sonrió ella.-Veo que has formado una familia, me alegro mucho por ti.

-De mi familia quiero hablarte, echamos en falta a uno de sus miembros, una de mis hijas.-comenzó Carlisle y la vampira prestó mucha atención.-"Ellos" la tienen.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento, Carlisle, pero para cuando la encontréis ya será una asesina despiadada como ellos.-repuso Dydime.

-No necesariamente.-dijo Alice.-Marco se ha hecho cargo de ella, no la obligará a matar.

-¿Marco? Él nunca ha tenido pupilos.-dijo Dydime.

-Pues ahora tiene uno.-contesté yo.-Tiene una pupila que es inmune al poder de Aro, Jane, Alec o Demetri.

-¿Inmune has dicho?-se asombró ella.

-Pero ya conoces a Aro.-dijo Carlisle.-Su curiosidad es demasiado grande, y se obsesionará con mi hija, necesitamos alejarla de él.

-¿Qué me propones?-preguntó Dydime.

-Tienes poder de sobra entre esta gente, tú recuperas a Marco y nosotros a Bella.-sugirió Carlisle.-Sin guerra, tan solo una muestra de poder.

Ella se quedó pensativa mirando a su hija y a Mordred.

-¿Qué dices tú, Aishiel?-preguntó a su hija.

-Hemos pasado demasiado años escondidos, sin poder ver a mi padre. Creo que es el momento de que sean ellos los que se escondan, ¿no crees?-propuso Aishiel.

-Está bien Carlisle, os ayudaremos.-aceptó Dydime.

* * *

Bueno en el siguiente capítulo las cosas no saldrán como nadie espera, no soy una persona muy de acción, pero realmente eché de menos en Amanecer una lucha encarnizada, ¿vosotras no? Pues creedme en el próximo capítulo habrá lucha. Aquí acababan los capítulos que tenía publicados en la otra página, por lo que el próximo capítulo no será de 900 palabras, como recompensa por mi tardanza prometo al menos 2000 palabras ^^


	25. Pelear por amor

Sé que aunque avisé de que tardaría ha sido mucho tiempo, pero de verdad que no he podido, ahora que estoy de vacaciones he sacado un ratito para subir porque ya no podía dejarlo más. Como prometí el capítulo es mucho más largo, espero que os guste, a mí me ha gustado el resultado. Me alegra ver que sigo recibiendo reviews, cada vez que veía en mi correo reviews nuevos me sentía más culpable por no actualizar, así que como prometí aquí tendréis la lucha. ^^ Intentaré actualizar también alguna de mis otras historias.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Capítulo 25: Pelear por amor**

**Bella POV**

Echaba de menos a mi familia, tanto a los vampiros como a Charlie y René, pero no podía quejarme, Marco me cuidaba bien, me enseñó tantas cosas.

A menudo salíamos de excursión, custodiados por alguien de la guardia, y Marco compartía conmigo toda su sabiduría.

-Como los humanos los vampiros también hemos entrado en guerra para hacernos con el poder. Ahora, somos nosotros los que estamos al mando, pero no siempre ha sido así. Tiempo atrás, en aquel lugar conocido como Transilvania vivían los antiguos reyes de nuestra especie. Aquella ciudad se ganó la fama merecida de hogar de vampiros, aquellos más poderosos y ancianos se reunieron allí.-me explicaba Marco mientras paseábamos por las afueras de Milán con Felix siguiendo nuestros pasos en silencio.

-¿Por qué ese afán por unirse? Creí que los vampiros que se disputaban el poder, preferían ampliar sus territorios, ¿por qué permanecer solo en uno?-le pregunté curiosa.

-Por varios motivos, hace 3000 años, no éramos tantos de nuestra especie como somos ahora, solo en esa ciudad los humanos creían en nuestra existencia y se nos daba un trato digno de dioses, el miedo es nuestro mayor aliado en ese aspecto. Otra razón es que cuando los vampiros llegamos a una edad tan avanzada, hay cosas que pierden importancia, y lo que realmente deseamos es compartir nuestras historias.

-No lo entiendo, podrían ser amos del mundo, ¿por qué tendría eso tanta importancia?-pregunté mientras nos acercábamos a la orilla del río Ticino.

-Bella nosotros vivimos una vez como humanos, y en esta nueva vida aprendimos algo, ¿de qué sirve la inmortalidad si nadie te recuerda?-me acarició el pelo mirándome condescendiente.

-Nadie recordará mi vida como humana.-murmuré más para mí misma.

-No, eso no es así.-me interrumpió.-Quizá tu vida como humana no quede grabada en la eternidad, pero tienes unos padres que jamás olvidarán quien fue Isabella Swan, un grupo de vampiros que compartió contigo tu último aliento, y que así como no olvidarán a la humana tampoco a la vampira.

-Ellos ya me han olvidado.-repuse mientras metía mis inertes pies en las frías aguas del río.

-Eso no es posible. He vivido mucho, pequeña y en todos estos años he podido clasificar tanto a humanos como vampiros en tres grupos: primero están aquellos que pasan ante ti como un soplo insignificante de viento, solo notaste su presencia una vez, pero de tan poca importancia que no volverán a tu memoria; después están aquellos que aunque no recuerdes su nombre, o su cara, habrá algo en ellos que no olvidarás, como un huracán que pasa revolucionando el mundo y aunque no sepas decir los detalles sabes que estuvo ahí; y por último están aquellas personas capaces de dejar una huella enorme en todo lo que les rodea, como ver pasar un cometa que no estás seguro si vivirás para verlo nuevamente. Cada segundo va grabado en tu mente y no lo borrarás jamás, es algo único que queda sellado en tu alma.

-Yo conocí a alguien así.-le dije pensando en Edward.

-Yo no he conocido a muchos así, pero sin duda, tú eres una de esas personas Isabella.-susurró sonriéndome.

Le devolví la sonrisa sintiendo las pequeñas olas rompiendo contra mis pies.

-Esto es tan agradable.-comenté.

-Falsas y absurdas leyendas se fraguaron acerca de que a los vampiros no nos gustaba el agua. De los cuatro elementos podría decirse que se convirtió en el nuestro por preferencia, salvo por algunas incomodidades.

-Nunca había escuchado algo como eso.-me asombré.

-De los cuatro elementos: tierra, aire, fuego y agua; no hay ninguno que nos cause tanta fascinación como el agua. La tierra ha sido lo habitual, pero el tiempo nos llevó al cansancio y hasta incluso aborrecer el suelo que ya tantas veces habíamos pisado. El aire casi no podemos sentirlo, nuestra piel es demasiado fuerte, cuando corremos el viento puede superar velocidades que casi matarían a un humano, pero para nosotros no hay nada. El fuego es nuestro más acérrimo enemigo, ¿por qué acercarnos demasiado? Pero el agua, podemos sentir su movimiento, no nos molesta su temperatura, podemos llegar a donde otros no pueden gracias a nuestra capacidad para no respirar. Probablemente viviríamos en el agua si no fuera por la necesidad de sangre caliente.-me explicó sumergiendo una y otra vez sus manos en el agua.

-Yo llegué hasta aquí nadando por el océano, me sentí distinta, me parecía ir más rápido, no sé cómo explicarlo, me sentí…

-¿Viva?-inquirió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que se podría decir así.-admití mientras recordaba el viaje, por muy mal que lo estuviera pasando en aquellos momentos fue como si mi cuerpo supiera ponerse en contacto con el agua que me rodeaba, como si fuera parte del océano.

-Vaya sarta de bobadas.-se hizo notar Felix.- Lo único que a mí me hace sentir vivo es la sangre humana.

-Pues entonces, me compadezco de ti, Felix.-le contestó Marco.-Si la forma de que tú te sientas vivo es con la muerte de otros jamás podrás entender el mundo a tu alrededor.

-No hay que entender el mundo mi señor, solo controlarlo.-repuso el vampiro con una mueca de orgullo.

-Jamás podremos controlar el mundo, puedes controlar a los humanos o a las máquinas. Pero por mucho que lo intentes no intimidarás a las flores, los árboles no se inclinarán ante tu presencia, ni los lobos dejarán de aullar en la noche. Por muy poderoso que creas ser, el sol no dejará de salir mañana.-le explicó condescendientemente.

-Lleváis razón, mi señor.-contestó el otro vampiro a regañadientes.

-Mejor volvamos a Volterra, se hace tarde.-indicó Marco antes de que iniciáramos la vuelta.

**Edward POV**

Decidí reunirme con mi familia antes de partir a Volterra.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?-me preguntó Carlisle cuando todos estuvimos juntos.

-Sé que hemos hablado de una muestra de poder para que nos devuelvan a Bella y a Marco, pero creo que todos somos conscientes de que esto puede desembocar en una guerra entre nosotros y los Vulturis, Bella vino y se fue de nuestra familia por mi culpa, no puedo pediros que me sigáis acompañando. No sé si seguiré vivo mañana, pero tampoco puedo vivir con la muerte de alguno de vosotros en mi cabeza. Por eso os pido, o mejor os suplico, que no vengáis.-les rogué a mi familia que me miraban desconcertados.

-No puedes pedirnos eso.-se negó Alice.

-No puedes esperar que os abandonemos a ti y a Bella.-se indignó Esme.

-Por supuesto que no, joder. Hemos llegado hasta aquí juntos, no nos vas a dejar en el camino hermano.-bramó Emmett.

-He sido un soldado, jamás abandonaría a mi ejército, mucho menos a mi familia.-dijo Jasper con su típico aplomo.

-Desde el principio no he sido justa con Bella y contigo,-comenzó Rosalie.-Y aunque antes creí que no me importaba, no puedo verte ir a vuestra suerte, yo tampoco podría vivir con vuestra muerte en mi cabeza.

-¿No piensas decir nada Carlisle?-le preguntó Esme a su marido el cual había permanecido en silencio y sin mirarnos durante la conversación, solo negaba distraídamente con la cabeza.

-¡NO!-gritó clavando la mirada en mí.-No eres nadie para sacrificarte por esta familia. Yo soy el cabeza de esta familia, y me da igual lo que digan las pruebas de ADN, ¡yo soy tu padre! Igual que del resto, y también de Bella. No voy a quedarme esperando a que maten a mis hijos. No puedes decidir por nosotros, no puedes impedirme, que si es necesario, muera mañana, si lo hago, será por mi familia, no vas a quitarme ese privilegio.-exclamó antes de abrazarme.

Noté como Esme se unía al abrazo y así lo fueron haciendo el resto de los miembros de la familia.

Iríamos a la guerra, lo haríamos como una familia, si alguno de nosotros moría mañana, no lo haría solo.

**Bella POV**

Tenía un extraño presentimiento, hoy iba a suceder algo, algo grande.

-¿Bella?-me llamó Marco mientras estaban paseando por la biblioteca.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté mientras le seguía apresuradamente.

-No estoy seguro, pero hay algo muy gordo. He avistado vampiros en cada hueco de la ciudad y han preparado una reunión urgente, debemos darnos prisa.-me explicó.

Cuando entramos en la sala de reuniones no podía creer lo que tenía ante mis ojos, los Cullen estaban allí, estaban esperándonos. Me giré para observar a Marco, pero la mirada de mi mentor estaba perdida en las dos mujeres ante nosotros.

-Mira quién ha decidido hacernos una visita, Marco.-sonrió irónicamente Aro.- ¡Qué placer volver a verte! ¿Es esta una visita de cortesía?

-Podría serlo.-concedió Dydime.

-Siempre que vosotros estéis dispuestos.-apuntó la chica conocida como Aishiel, no se podía negar que era hija de Marco, los rasgos en su rostro la delataban.

-¿Dispuestos a qué?-preguntó amenazante Cayo.

-A devolvernos aquello que es nuestro y que vosotros nos arrebatasteis.-explicó la joven vampira.

-¿Te refieres a Marco?-intervino Aro de nuevo a sabiendas de que el carácter de Cayo no les llevaría nada bueno.

-No solo a él, también a Bella.-me quedé impresionada ante las palabras de Dydime, venían a rescatarnos a ambos.

-Pero Bella está aquí por su propia voluntad, no tenía a nadie, y decidió quedarse con nosotros.-mintió Aro.

-No es así, hermano.-desmintió Marco.-Bella decidió quedarse conmigo, no con vosotros, yo era su única oportunidad para no convertirse en una de tus adquisiciones.

Aro gruñó pero no dijo nada más.

-Entonces, ¿esperáis que os dejemos que os los llevéis así como así?-preguntó Cayo divertido.

-Dejamos eso a vuestra elección.-contestó Dydime.

-Pero tened en cuenta que vosotros solo sois once, y nosotros más de cincuenta.-apuntó Aishiel.

-De poco valor son vuestros vampiros al lado de nuestros dones.-se rió engreídamente Alec. Le dirigió una pícara sonrisa a su hermana que entendió al instante.

Supe lo que quería hacer, atacaría a Dydime con su torturador poder. Decidí poner en práctica lo que Marco me había enseñado. Jane se concentró, pero el ataque nunca llegó.

Un gruñido feroz surgió de su garganta al verse en una posición inútil. Necesitó tan solo un segundo para darse cuenta de cuál era el motivo, antes de tenerla abalanzándose sobre mí. Pero otro cuerpo la interceptó. Vi a Edward y a Jane luchando en el suelo, no fui lo suficientemente rápida y Jane utilizó su poder contra él, lo vi retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo y entonces un instinto animal se despertó en mí. Salté sobre ella con toda la fuerza y la furia que había en mí y comencé a golpearla.

No sé en qué momento el resto habían comenzado a pelear, pero con un simple vistazo me había dado cuenta de que la sala se había convertido en un campo de batalla, aunque yo debía encargarme de la pequeña bruja bajo mi cuerpo.

-Nadie nunca volverá a sufrir dolor por tu culpa.-le dije antes de deshacerme de su cabeza y lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación.

Edward me miraba asombrado, ambos nos pusimos en pie, dispuestos a ayudar a nuestra familia. Me di cuenta rápidamente del principal problema, Alec, los estaba cegando, y muchos ya habían caído por culpa de ellos, por suerte ningún Cullen había muerto todavía.

-Edward, puedo protegerles, pero necesito tu ayuda.-le expliqué rápidamente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-me urgió.

-Necesito concentrarme, tienes que cubrirme.-le pedí, él asintió se puso frente dejándome contra la pared.

Puse en práctica todo mi poder para llevar mi escudo hasta las personas adecuadas. Cuando los Vulturis menos lo esperaban nuestros amigos perdieron la ceguera, y volvieron a cargar contra el enemigo. Emmett saltó sobre Felix, Rosalie lo hizo sobre Heidi, Jasper sobre Demetri, Esme contra Renata, Alice peleaba contra Afton quien no podía dar un golpe en claro, Carlisle y Marco peleaban contra Cayo y Aishiel y Dydime lo hacían contra Aro. Notaba como Edward tenía que hacer frente a algunos, como el pequeño Alec, pero que incapacitado de su poder no fue un gran rival para mi vampiro.

Antes de lo que esperaba todo había terminado, dejé de utilizar mi poder, estaba exhausta después de haber tenido que cubrir a tanta gente, las piernas me temblaban, Edward se dio cuenta y pasó su brazo por mi cintura para ayudarme.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó preocupado.

-Solo es cansancio.-le aseguré.

Vi a Carlisle y a Marco acercarse a nosotros.

-¿Todo bien?-nos preguntó el rubio a lo que los dos asentimos.-Y el resto, ¿sigue vivo todo el mundo?-preguntó al aire.

* * *

A esta historia no le queda mucho, solo otro capítulo más y el epílogo, espero que estéis allí para leerlos. ^^


	26. Los finales siempre son el comienzo de

Hola, sé que el tiempo que ha pasado ha sido muchísimo, pero las personas que paséis por mis otras historias ya sabéis lo ocupada que he estado y que me ha sido casi imposible actualizar nada, pero por fin hoy he podido terminar este capítulo, como ya recordareis es el último, solo queda el epílogo, así que espero que lo disfruteis.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Capítulo 26: los finales siempre son el comienzo de algo**

Edward POV

_-¿Está vivo todo el mundo?-preguntó Carlisle al aire._

-Yo estoy bien, querido.-le contestó Esme acercándose a él.

-Yo también.-respondió mi hermana rubia que apareció de entre una pila de cadáveres con todo el pelo revuelto, me recordaba a cuando la encontraba tras una sesión de sexo con Emmett.

-Vidente viva.-respondió una voz aguda que reconocí como la de Alice.-Y Jasper también está bien.

Dydime apareció ante nosotros, al parecer, estaba bien.

-¿Dónde está Aishiel?-preguntó Marco preocupado.

-¿Y Emmett?-gimió Rosalie buscando por todas partes.

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos estaba en aquella habitación, con lástima, comenzamos a buscar entre los restos de los cadáveres, pero ellos no estaban allí.

-¡Emmett!-un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Rose.

-¡Rosie!-bramó otra voz más lejos, todos nos giramos buscando a mi hermano, pero seguíamos sin verle.

Entonces un olor muy peculiar nos llegó, el olor del humo, ¡fuego!

-Salgamos todos de aquí.-ordenó Carlisle.

-No, yo no me voy sin Emmett.-gruñó la rubia que seguía buscando a su marido.

-Ni yo sin Aishiel.-apoyó Marco.-No he estado esperándola toda mi vida para ahora irme sin ella.

-Si os quedáis moriréis.-gimió Esme mientras intentaba hacerles entrar en razón.

-Correré la misma suerte que Em.-repuso mi hermana que no estaba dispuesta a escucharnos.

La nube de humo empezaba a llenar el lugar, estábamos dispuestos a sacarlos de allí a rastras cuando dos sombras emergieron del humo corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Rose, sal de aquí!-gritó una de las sombras.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó la otra.

Emmett y Aishiel llegaron hasta nosotros, mi hermano cogió a su esposa cuál saco de paja y se la echó al hombro, Aishiel cogió de las manos a sus padres, y juntos salimos de aquel infierno antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Habíamos ganado, les vencimos, y escapamos del palacio en llamas, ¿había terminado todo? Cuando miré la cara de Bella supe que no.

Mi ángel miraba la escena de Marco y su familia, por fin se habían reunido, ella se abrazaba a sí misma como si se fuera a caer en pedacitos.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurre?-le preguntó Alice que se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

_Hay un profundo dolor dentro de ella, Edward.-pensó Jasper para mí.-Se siente terriblemente sola._

Marco se giró hacia ella, separándose por un momento de su mujer y su hija.

-Ahora podemos volver con nuestras familias.-le susurró dulcemente, pero ella aún seguía triste.

-¿No vas a volver con nosotros?-vio Alice a lo que reaccionó histéricamente.

-Para ver como Edward se casa con Tanya y deje que me trate como un trapo sucio, no gracias.-repuso ácidamente Bella.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mí.

-No es así, Bella.-la detuve.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No te acostabas conmigo mientras le pedías matrimonio a ella?-me gritó furiosa fulminándome con la mirada.

-Jamás le pedí matrimonio, Bella.-negué sus acusaciones.-Ella te mintió porque sospechaba de lo nuestro.

-De todas formas es igual, no volveré a entrometerme en lo vuestro.-gruñó mientras intentaba alejarse, pero yo fui más rápido y la tomé por el brazo antes de que se marchara.

-Ya ni si quiera estoy con ella, Bella, la dejé, cuando supe lo que había hecho y que tú te habías ido, rompí con ella.-le expliqué.

-¿La dejaste por mí?-hubo un pequeño momento de asombro en su rostro pero luego volvió su expresión de implacable indiferencia.-Eres una persona muy volátil, Edward, tus opiniones cambian demasiado, de repente quieres beber la sangre de alguien y al momento lo dejas, tienes novia y de repente dices estar enamorado de otra,-suspiró mirando al cielo y luego volvió a mirarme a mí.- ¿Cómo se que esto es para siempre? ¿Qué luego no la echarás de menos? ¿Qué no te cansarás de mí?

-Jamás.-repuse.-Yo te amo, Bella.

-¿Cómo se que eso que sientes es verdadero amor y no arrepentimiento por lo que me hiciste?-me preguntó triste.- ¿Es esta una forma de compensar el haber querido matarme?

_Dile la verdad.-me ordenó Alice._

-Jamás quise matarte.-admití finalmente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-su rostro mostraba una total confusión.

-En ningún momento fue mi intención matarte, Bella. En cuanto te vi, sentí como algo me ataba a ti, sabía que estabas muriendo y no podía permitirlo porque ya estaba enamorado de ti, solo con verte. La única solución era hacerte como yo, y así poder estar contigo toda la eternidad. En ese momento no pensé en nada más, ni en Tanya, ni en lo que somos, solo en que tú debías permanecer en este mundo.-desvelé por fin el secreto que había escondido durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué mentiste?-juraría que si pudiera llorar ahora mismo ella lo estaría haciendo.

-Porque después fui consciente de todo lo que había hecho, del peligro en el que nos había puesto a todos y pensé que te sería más fácil perdonarme si te hacía creer que fue la naturaleza animal que tú ahora compartías la que me había obligado a hacerlo y no que soy un maldito loco egoísta que te había codiciado de tal forma que te había obligado a acompañarle por el resto de la eternidad.-ya todo estaba dicho, ahora solo quedaba esperar su decisión.

-Edward, no puedes codiciar lo que ya es tuyo.-se acercó a mí y me besó dulcemente.

-¿No piensas que estoy loco por haber sentido todo eso en el primer momento?-le pregunté extrañado.

-No, porque cuando yo estaba muriendo, lo último que vi fueron tus ojos, y ya estaba enamorada de ellos cuando desperté a esta nueva vida.-contestó antes de volver a aplastar mis labios con los suyos.

No sé cuánto rato pasamos besándonos hasta que una voz carraspeando nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-De verdad que no quiero interrumpir, pero creo que es hora de que todos partamos.-anunció Marco que aún no había soltado las manos de Dydime y Aishiel.

-Sí, es hora de despedirse, amigo.-le dijo Carlisle.

Bella se apartó de mí unos escasos metros para acercarse a Marco, él soltó las manos de su esposa y su hija para envolver a Bella en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Irás con ellos, verdad?-le preguntó él cuando se apartó.

-Debemos volver con nuestras familias.-sonrió feliz ella.-Espero que seáis muy felices y volvamos a encontrarnos de nuevo.

-De eso puedes estar segura.-le contestó Marco antes de perderse entre la niebla con su familia.

-Bueno, y ahora, ¿dónde iremos nosotros?-preguntó divertido Emmett.

-Perdimos nuestro hogar por los licántropos.-nos recordó Rosalie.-Y con los Denali no podemos volver.

-Rose un hogar es más que un edificio, un hogar es el lugar donde esté tu familia.-recitó Esme mientras tomaba a Carlisle de la mano y le guiñaba un ojo.-Un hogar puede ser una montaña, un río, una isla…

Carlisle sonrió.

-Llevas razón, Esme.-aceptó Carlisle.

-Nos vamos a Isla Esme.-cantó Alice antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.- ¡Vacaciones!

-Creo que es buena idea mientras se calman las cosas.-aceptó Jasper.

-Yo digo que vayamos a comprar bañadores y nos larguemos ya.-se rió fuertemente Emmett.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Bella? ¿Quieres venir conmigo a una paradisíaca isla donde poder pasar todo el tiempo que queramos juntos y no tener que escondernos de nadie?-le susurré al oído aún a sabiendas de que todos nos podían oír, pero por lo menos esta vez no interrumpieron nuestro momento.

Bella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, besó la comisura de mi boca y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a hablarme al oído.

-Edward, si tú me ofrecieras ir al fin del mundo contigo, iría encantada, llévame dónde quieras, pero llévame siempre contigo.-me pidió.

-Siempre.-acepté antes de besarla apasionadamente ignorando las miradas de nuestras familias.

Ya no había más secretos, ni más miedo, ni más mentiras, ni más dudas.

Ya solo quedábamos Bella y yo, que podríamos disfrutar de nuestro amor eternamente, y dejar los besos a escondidas de nuestro amor prohibido. Ahora éramos libres.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, si no habeis entendido algo preguntadlo e intentanté resolver todas vuestras dudas.

Nos vemos en el epílogo ^^

Los reviews son el mejor pago que puedo recibir

**FIN**


End file.
